The Asgardian Maelstrom: Deity of Chaos and Justice
by M.D. Knight
Summary: M to play it safe, Don't have much, but here goes nothing. There was more to Kushina and Minato than anyone could have ever suspected, and with the betrayal of Team seven, Naruto finally awakens into what he was always meant to be, The Asgardian Maelstrom: Deity of Chaos and Justice, read and see how this causes effects far beyond just two worlds.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight _here, and as stated in chapter 9 omake of **Naruto and His She-devil** , I am publishing the first chapter of _**Asgardian Maelstrom: the deity of Chaos and Justice.** _However, this is mostly just to see how this story is received by you all, my readers. If it goes over well, then I will continue the story, if not, it will remain as is. As the truth be told, I don't really have much, plotline wise, planned out. So, if anyone wants to take this first chapter as the set up for a challenge, then let me know. I will read over a few of your works, as I do still want this to go in a general direction, and then I will message you what I have for the rest of the plot line if I like your style. Which, I typically do for those that actually message me._

 **Now on with the story, please remember to review.**

Chapter 1

Naruto had just launched Haku out of her ice dome. Yet this time, there was a difference. Which, was thanks to the shock wave of demonic chakra which, not only shattering the Ice Dome but clearing enough of the fog around the ninja for them to see one another.

Upon seeing what Naruto had done, Sasuke's jaw clenched, and his hand balled so tightly into a fist that blood began to seep through his fingers.

That anger continued to grow until it caused Sasuke to rush forward, and on a pure impulse, grab Zabuza's fallen sword. With the sword in hand, Sasuke continued to run forward, sword first, until he plunged it through Naruto's midsection and forced the young blond off the side of the bridge.

'So, this is how it ends. Sorry, Ayame-Onee-chan, it looks like I'll be breaking my promise,' Naruto thought with the force of the air he was falling through, pulling a single tear off of the corner of his right eye. Yet Naruto wasn't crying for himself, no, he was crying due to him knowing that his death would cause the two who had been like family to him, to feel pain. However, he wasn't able to dwell on it for long as he had soon blacked out and his body slammed into the surface of the water before he slipped down to the bottom of the river, some distance from the bias of the bridge. Though, as his body drifted through the water, with the weight of Zabuza's sword dragging Naruto's body down beyond the point of visibility, he was cocooned in a white light.

Inside the cocoon

Around Naruto's body, appeared five beings. The first, was Amaterasu, goddess of the sun and universe. She had long flowing black hair that reached the back of her knees, her skin was a light golden color, almost as if she had been sunbathing. Her eyes were a deep purple, and held no pupils, making them look like a colored Byakugan. For clothes, she had on a pitch black kimono with a silver ghost flame design.

The second being was that of Tsukuyomi, the god of the moon. He had a rather pale complexion that would have had paper asking for tips. His hair was a stunning silver that reached his lower back with it being pulled into a thin ponytail and he had charcoal black eyes that mimicked the eyes of the Uchiha. For clothes, he had a light gray kimono with a design of the phases of the lunar cycle around a white moon on the center of his back.

The third being was Susanoo, the powerful summer storm god. Susanoo had Raven hair that reached halfway down his neck as well as all of his hair having been combed straight back. His eyes were that of the traditional Byakugan, yet if one looked closely enough they would see flashes of lighting appear within his eyes. For clothes, he wore black jeans that looked as though they were made out of thunderclouds, and had lightning bolts here and there. He also had on a gray musical shirt and a blue trench coat.

The fourth being was the Shinigami, the death goddess. She had long, shaggy white hair, with two red horns protruding from her forehead and a dark purple to almost red skin tone. She carried a set of prayer beads in her left hand. Her mouth was shown to be full of sharp, jagged teeth, and a very long, almost serpentine tongue. For clothes, the Shinigami had a near identical outfit to the last being that had appeared after the others had due to them having made it so that the final being could even be there in the first place, even if only temporarily.

The fifth being was none other than Kaguya ōtsutsuki, the progenitor of chakra, the matriarch of the Ōtsutsuki clan, mother to both the brother of the Sage of Six Paths, better known as Hamura Ōtsutsuki and the Sage of Six Paths himself, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki

Kaguya was a pale-skinned woman, with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair that dragged on the ground behind her by several feet. Kaguya possessed the clear white eyes of the Byakugan and her eyebrows were cut very short and round, a symbol of nobility, and she wore a red shade of lipstick. After consuming the chakra fruit from the divine tree, her hair grew even longer than it already was and her fingernails grew into fine, claw-like tips with them becoming a very dark color. Most noticeable, she grew two gray horns that stuck out from the top of her head and a vertical slit formed on her forehead that revealed a third eye when it was peeled apart. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the center and edges of the gown and was adorned with intricate gold and purple lines.

"NARUTO!" Kaguya exclaimed after both her presence had finished forming within the cocoon and as she rushed forward, much to the confusion of the others.

"Um, how do you know his name? I mean, given that you've been sealed away for so long, it should be impossible for you to know his name." Amaterasu inquired before she quickly explained why she need to ask such a question to the powerful woman before her, as she was in no rush to die. Which, was well within Kaguya's ability given that it was well known that she was just as powerful as Kami. So the last thing Amaterasu wanted to do was tick her off.

"I know his name because I'm his mother," Kaguya stated simply as the others developed eyes the size of dinner plates, yet before any of them could even begin to form words, Kaguya started to speak again. "For several millennia, I worked on weakening the sealing that my eldest children had placed on me. Until it was weakened enough for me to get a piece of myself through the seal.

I had hoped that when I did so, my fragment would be able to free me from my infernal prison. Als, when I did, my consciousness was transferred to the body that my fragment had been born into. I was then able to gain a small amount of freedom, yet lacked the need strength to free myself without harming innocents. So, I spent a generation known as Uzumaki Kushina, and everything was finally lining up for me to have the Happy family that I had always wanted. Then, on the night I was to give birth, I could tell Naruto had been born as a god despite both my husband's and my own sealed forms.

Which, lead me to lock away nearly all of his divine power, as I knew that others would take advantage of him for that, and use him to further their own agendas. A decision that I regrettably didn't have the strength to undo when my husband and I were forced to make him into a Jinchuriki. As I knew he would need the means to defend himself from those who would want to harm him for something beyond his control and I knew that there was a chance that it might be some time before my fragment could protect him once more.

I would have forced my fragment back into my mortal body when it had returned to me, so I could have healed myself and raised him like I was meant to, yet the returning of my consciousness had exhausted me to the point that I was forced into a slumber to recover my power. All because of the massive strain my mortal body had been put through before my fragment returned to me.

Thus, regardless of the fact that my son bars the name Uzumaki, that he has the blood of an Uzumaki coursing through his veins instead of Ichor, that he's never been taught how to wield his power over this world, he is an Ōtsutsuki without a doubt, as well as a pure blooded god," Kaguya explained with a few tears at having the realization that she had missed so much of her baby boy's life.

"Well, it looks like we won't be making him a god after all," Tsukuyomi said with a bit of a chuckle.

"What do you mean," Kaguya asked in confusion, though there was also a hint of a dangerous tone to her voice that had all of the others on edge.

"Our mother, Kami, made a bit of a paperwork mix up. Naruto wasn't supposed to be the Jinchuuriki of the nine tails or even a Jinchuuriki at all. So given that he has impressed the four of us and our mother, we were going to turn him into a god with you as his new mother. So that he could finally have a family as he has always wanted and as an apology for the suffering he has had to endure because of our mistake. Thankfully, mom just finished the paperwork to fix her mistake and make Naruto a god," Susanoo said with a smile.

"Though this does cause us the problem of what to give Naruto in place of godhood. Yes, that is only one of the three things we were going to give him, yet still, we need to give him some form of compensation," Amaterasu said as four of those present gained upset expressions that were mixed with thoughtful ones as well.

Smiling, Kaguya decided to let the four think and turned her attention to keeping her slowly dying child alive. As such, she gently pulled the sword from Naruto's midsection. Tossing the blade aside, Kaguya formed her chakra into a small, see-through orb with a white outline, and let it be absorbed into Naruto's body to break the seal she had placed on him before her "death" had happened. Allowing for Naruto's godly DNA and his godly power to awaken once more. Which, would, in turn, make it so that he would live due to his already insanely high healing factor cranking up to the millionth degree.

Once the orb had been absorbed, the wound on Naruto's midsection began to heal before their very eyes as his complexion changed to a pale tan. Much like how his hair had gone from a bright and defined blond color to a nearly pure white that looked as though it had an ever so slight blond glow. His hair had also grown to his shoulders, causing it to look much like how the fourth Hokage's hair had been like in style. He then gained two small horns on his forehead that were only about an inch long and held the same coloring as his skin. His nails also became like his mother's but hadn't darkened in color as his mother's had.

"Uh, what happened," Naruto asked as he sat up with a hand on his head, thanks to him having a slight headache, and a hand behind him to support himself. Only to instantly yank his hand away from his head due to his now longer and sharper nails poking into his head.

Upon seeing his nails, Naruto gained an even more confused look.

"Your mother saved you by restoring your godly form to you boy. Something she had to mostly seal away lest those with corrupted souls in this world try to use you when she couldn't protect you," Shinigami said all too bluntly.

"Now what would you like done with the Kyuubi," Amaterasu asked with a kind smile.

"What do you mean, what's going on. I thought I was just an unwanted orphan, how could I have godly power," Naruto asked in confusion and shock, completely overlooking Amaterasu's question.

"Well my child, The first thing you should know is that you're no orphan. You are the child of two deities and you've had your godly powers returned to you. Which, has also returned your godly form to you. As such, you're no longer able to hold the Kyuubi inside of you." Kaguya stated, rapidly gaining Naruto's attention, especially when she pulled him into an affectionate hug. "Before you ask, I wasn't there for you because your idiotic and backstabbing older brothers betrayed me and had sealed me away a very long time ago. All because they thought they knew better than me about human nature. Which, they did by spreading chakra beyond our family, despite my forbidding such actions, thinking it would allow humanity to understand one another even better. I warned them what would happen, yet they refused to listen and forced my hand to the point that I was left with no other choice than to fight them so I could undo the damage they were doing to the peace I had established.

A fight I lost when they tricked me into thinking they had come to see their mistake only to turn around and stab me in the back by sealing me away. Over time, I was able to get a fraction of my soul through the seal that was then born into a mortal family. As time passed, I met your father and we were going to have you. Sadly, on the night of your birth, my mortal body was killed and the fragment of my soul returned to me. When it did, I was forced into a deep sleep for that has lasted for fourteen years.

However, I don't know why your father hasn't returned, I saw his godly form was returned to him before our death and witnessed him being taken back to his world. He should have had ample time to come back for you, and if he doesn't have a justifiable reason when I get free of my accursed prison, then he better start running because I'll make him fade!"

"Why didn't you have someone in place to protect me, why didn't I have a godfather, or a godmother to look after me," Naruto asked with a few tears as he pounded his fist into his mother in an attempt to get away, as he still couldn't accept this woman as his mother even as something deep within him told him that the woman's words were true.

Seeing this, Kaguya pulled Naruto into an even tighter hug.

"You do, your godfather is Jiraiya of the sannin. I warned your father countless times that he was a bad choice. Yet, like your brothers, your father refused to listen to me despite my warning him that his mentor was like that of a child when faced with responsibilities. So, when I saw that I couldn't change your father's mind, I stipulated that if he was choosing Jiraiya as your godfather no matter what I said, then I got to choose your godmother. He agreed and I asked someone I personally knew would protect you, or at the very least, be able to at least keep you alive, to be your godmother. Sadly, because of who she is, she wasn't able to physically care for you," Kaguya said with a sad smile.

"Who is she," Naruto asked as he began to calm and began to not only accept the woman as his mother due to him still not sensing her speak an untruthful word but that his mother did care for him and that things had simply gone beyond her control.

The only response he got was Kaguya snapping her fingers. Upon which, a woman appeared with long black hair, gold eyes, and delicate features. The woman wore a ruby red strapless dress. The top of said dress clung to her body from her chest to her hips like that of a corset whereas it flowed from her hips to her ankles like that of a river. There was a slit running up her left leg but it was impossible to see unless she was moving. On her feet were white heels that matched the white designs that were embroidered into the dress

"I would like you to meet your godmother, the goddess Chance or as you may know her, Lady Luck," Kaguya said with a smile.

"MY GODMOTHER IS LADY LUCK?!" Naruto yelled in shock and awe.

"You know it," the now know goddess of Chance said with pride and a child-like joy. "Though my powers only work after humans make a choice. As I can only choose the direction a kunai would go in if it was to accidentally ricochet off of something, beyond that I have no control and no idea what will be the end result my choice will have unless it will end up hurting you. Fate and Destiny helped me with that by calling in all the favors that were owed to them. Which, helped me to get my mother to let me know what those options would be. I also gave you a blessing that would make it so you'll never lose a bet or any sort game that has stakes involved unless something bad is just about to happen to you or those you care for. You also won't win the bet or game if it involves you getting something you're not ready for in one way" Chance said with a smile.

"Best. Godmother. EVER!" Naruto exclaimed with a fox-like grin after he had managed to pick his jaw up off of the ground.

"Now, back to the matter at hand, what would you like to do with the nine tails," Susanoo asked.

"why do I choose what happens to her, why can't we ask her what she wants to be done. I mean, Amber has been wrongfully imprisoned for the last five generations," Naruto asked, surprising all those present.

"How do you know the Kyuubi's name and gender," Kaguya asked, barely containing her rage from seeping into her voice due to being well aware for the requirements for one to meet a tailed beast sealed within them for the first time.

"She showed me and told me when meditated after having been tricked by Mizuki to steal the scroll of sealing and having him telling me about being a Jinchuriki just before I beat the hell out of him for trying to Kill Iruka-sensei," Naruto told his mother, unknowingly sentencing Mizuki to the deepest level of hell.

"Be that as it may, it's not possible, Amber 's time of being unsealed again will happen eventually but not yet. She still needs to be sealed away for a while longer. Also, as an apology gift to you, Kami is giving you the Kyuubi as your personal servant." Shinigami said bluntly once more.

"So Kami is forcing Amber to be my slave?" Naruto deadpanned with a blank face that earned a giggle from his mother as she could see the barely contained rage that lay hidden behind his calm mask.

"Naruto, the Kyuubi, and all the other Bijuu have always been servants to Kami. All mom is doing is changing which deity she's is in service to. In other words, she now your subordinate, just as the Ninja of The Hidden Leaf are subordinate to the Hokage. She'll still be free to do as she pleases unless you give her a task you need her to perform, just as all deities are sworn to serve Kami and perform the task she needs us to do.

Well, except your mother, your brothers and yourself, thanks to your mother being the exception and both your brothers and yourself being sworn to serve under your mother despite your brothers refusing to do so," Chance explained to the blond that had been nothing short of a time bomb on an all but nonexistent fuse to blow.

Closing his eyes, Naruto entered a meditative stance for a few moments, until he opened his eyes and looked to Shinigami.

"Amber understands but she wants the other half of her soul back. Though she said you can give that half of her power to the Akatsuki, whoever they are, once they have the others and that if you don't she'll have me tell kami where you hide all of your little orange books," Naruto said with a mischievous grin that made a look of fear cross the Shinigami's face.

"Done," the Shinigami said instantly, as she didn't want to risk it due to her knowing how her mother would punish her for having such books. Sure, the books were pure smut but they also gave her most of her new torture methods.

"However, if she's now sworn to serve me, that means I get the final say in what happens to Amber and Kami can't say shit because I'm not sworn to serve her. So I say she's to be set free" Naruto stated in a tone that made it clear as day he wouldn't take no for an answer.

At hearing this, everyone was stunned and Kaguya had a proud smile across her face at seeing her child was already willing to tell the other deities where to shove what they wanted if he didn't agree with it despite him being new to all this godly business.

Finally overcoming her shock, the Shinigami nodded her head in acceptance of Naruto being right. She then placed her hand on Naruto's stomach and pulled it back with a human-sized, red orb following along. After the orb was out, the Shinigami then opened her mouth as her hand went down her throat only to pull out an identical orb as she had from Naruto's stomach. She then pulled a white orb from the second orb that she had pulled from her stomach. Which, in turn, changed the once red orb to a black color. After that, she pushed the white orb into the red orb from Naruto's stomach as she swallowed the black orb.

Once the white and red orbs fused, the orb shattered to reveal a woman who had ashen-black hair that could reach the bottom of her shoulder blades but was pulled over her left shoulder, her hair also looked to be naturally wavy and formed bangs that covered her right eye as they curved to the right. She had bright amber eyes that had slits for pupils as well as having a slight glow to them at any given time. Her claw-like fingernails are painted dark red and she held a fair skin tone. She appeared to be around twenty to twenty-five . She wore a long, dark red dress with a high collar that wrapped around her neck and had one long, wide sleeve hiding her left arm. The edges of the collar and the opening for the right arm are gold-colored, and the upper chest and left sleeve are decorated with golden designs. The right side of the skirt part her dress is open from the hip down with two gold-colored straps made up of interwoven ropes connecting the front half to the back half of her thigh with one running across the top half of her thigh and the other running across the bottom half of her thigh just before her knee. Under the dress, she had on a pair of black pantyhose. On the right hip, the dress has a black rhombus-shaped gem set in a gold-colored metal of the same shape, with feathers of varying shades of blue extending from the bottom of it with the longest feather ending just above the first strap of interwoven ropes. On her right arm, she wears a long, black glove that reached halfway up her bicep, the top of which has a gold-colored metal ring with curvy branching extensions going up her arm to just before her shoulder. Additionally, the woman had nine crimson fox tails swaying behind her as if they had minds of their own, and each tail was around five to six feet in length.

"Finally, I'm free again," Amber said as she stretched backward with both arms of her stretched above her head before she turned her attention to Naruto and walking over to him.

"I am at your service, Naruto-sama. You have but to ask and I will perform any task to the utmost of my abilities," the queen of demons said with her head bowed and a small curtsy before she sat next to Kaguya and proceed to run her hand through Naruto's hair with a loving look in her eyes.

Upon seeing this, both Tsukuyomi and Susanoo became extremely jealous of Naruto as they, along with countless others of the gods of the elemental nations, had dreamt of being in Naruto's position for more than a few generations and had lost track of how quickly and often the Biju sisters had given them the cold shoulder as the bijuu brothers would work together to enforce their sisters' rejection.

Little did they or any of the other deities know, besides Kami, was that a few days after Amber's "attack" on the Hidden leaf, Kami had finally gotten enough time to visit Amber in the seal and told her what she was working on doing for Naruto and that in turn it would grant Amber her long-sought freedom. Yet Kami was surprised that Amber asked that she be placed in service to Naruto when it happened, something she did with a clearly visible blush on her face.

"Um, not to sound ungrateful, given that you've all done so much, but when do I get my weapon," Naruto asked.

"What do you mean," Amaterasu asked

"Well, every god and goddess has a weapon that lets them channel their powers more effectively in battle right," Naruto asked, having once read about the gods and goddesses in a book he had found, and noticed they all had a weapon specifically meant for them. Yet he was unaware the book was speaking of gods and goddesses of another world.

He also hadn't noticed the small smile and slightly far off look his mother had when he had unknowingly referenced to his father's realm.

"I don't see why you shouldn't. You are your father's son, so a weapon should help you amplify and channel your power better. Well, until you learn to channel them on your own. Not to mention, every Asgarian does get their own weapon that the others aren't permitted to use, so I don't see why you shouldn't," Kaguya replied, as she snapped her fingers to make multiple weapons appear. "Take your pick, my child, these are some of the best weapons in existence from around the universe. One of them should serve you well."

Nodding his head, Naruto began to look around at the different types of weapons, yet not one of them felt right when he held them. His attention then turned to the sword that had been stabbed into him. After which, he walked over to the blade, moving as if it was calling out to him. Once his hand touched the hilt, the entire blade was covered in a blinding light. When the light faded, everyone was stunned to see it had changed into that of a double-headed voulge. (Picture Ōko Yushima's Shikai from bleach but without the ring around the handle)

"How about this," Naruto asked as gave it a few test swings, with each swing causing him to feel a strangely familiar feel power flowing through the weapon.

"That will be fine," Kaguya said in a loving tone.

"Wait, if you're my mom, does that mean I'll get the Byakugan," Naruto asked as he suddenly realized that she had the Byakugan and that bloodlines like that were usually hereditary.

"No, you get something far better my child. You get the Kaosuaizu, also known as the Chaos Eyes. It is the first great dojutsu that gave way to the three other great dojutsu. It will give you perfect three hundred and sixty-degree vision like the Byakugan but without the blind spot, you will also be able to not only see through things and see chakra networks like the Byakugan but also will be able to see natural chakra and manipulate it as if it were your own. It also gives you all the abilities of both a fully activated Rinnegan and Sharingan but without the negative side effects. What's more, it will give you abilities that the other eyes don't even have" Kaguya said as she opened the slit on her forehead to show Naruto a pure black eye that had white lines making a ripple pattern over it with fifteen tomoe marks that were spread across three solid circles that made up the ripping on the eye before the circles became incomplete as the ripple spread further along the eye. The tomoe marks also happened to be blood red.

"So, what are the other abilities it will give me?" Naruto questioned.

"Only you can find that out, as it will do so in accordance with your divine powers. Which, is due to these eyes only being obtainable by divine beings, though the mortals of the Elemental Nations can gain an imitation of the Chaos Eyes that allows them to have a glimpse of what true divine power feels like. However, even with the Rinne-Sharingan, they are only granted a drop in comparison to what true divine power is. Though you still must be careful if you ever cross someone with those eyes, as you're just starting to come into your power and even the strongest deity could be defeated should they underestimate a mortal with those eyes, much like your brothers did to me," Kaguya warned her son a stern look.

Kaguya would not permit her youngest child to become arrogant like his older, demigod brothers. After all, Hagoromo and Hamura were born between herself and a mortal man. Whereas Naruto was born between herself and another deity that was her beloved second husband. So, there was no way Kaguya would let Naruto follow the same path as his idiotic older brothers.

"Of course Okaa-san," Naruto said with a nod of his head and a smile on his face.

"Now, seeing as you've been reinstated as a divine being, you need to know what domains you control," Tsukuyomi said simply.

"Domains," Naruto asked with a funny look.

"*Giggle* it's like this," Chance said as she gained Naruto's attention. "Tsukuyomi controls the moon and therefore, can control tides by his control of the Moon. Which, makes the tides his subdomain. Or in other words, they are the things of the world that he rules over," Chance explained.

"Ok, I get it now but how do we know what my domains are," Naruto asked.

"Push some of your power into this paper and it will write what they are," Amaterasu said as she gave Naruto as the slip of paper.

Doing as instructed, Naruto pumped chakra into the paper, yet nothing happened. Frowning, Naruto closed his eyes as he focused on his chakra when he felt a second chakra-like energy buried under the first. As he tried drawing out the second energy source, he found it much easier to control and mold than his first chakra. Naruto also noted that despite how much easier it was to control the second chakra, it was far denser and heavier than his first chakra.

Opening his eyes, it was revealed that his eyes had turned pure black with a single white ripple and two blood red tomoe marks as he was unknowingly pushing his divine power through his entire body. This, in turn, made his hair glow, his eyes activate, and a white aura that had wisps of a faded orange surround him.

Thankfully, he was only drawing a small portion of his divine power out as the pure force of the small amount that he was exuding was causing the temporary pocket dimension, that the others had formed around Naruto, to began to violently shake.

Finally, pushing his power into the paper, Naruto watched as words began to appear on the paper. Once the words stopped forming, even with him still allowing his power to flow into the paper, Naruto released his hold on his power. Which, resulted in his eye returning their blue coloring, the aura around him to vanish, and the shaking to stop.

Looking at the page, Naruto couldn't help but feel like the words were written in a familiar language, yet he couldn't read them. So, Naruto simply handed the paper back to Amaterasu who smiled.

"Well, Amber, I believe we have found a way for you to serve Naruto already. After all, it won't do for him not to be able to read our language," Amaterasu said with a simple smile before she looked back to the paper, only to end up in a fit of giggling. "Why am I not surprised, it says here that you're the god of Chaos and Justice with Pranks, Illusions, Maelstroms, lightning, Fire, Wind, Water, Tornadoes, and destruction all being sub-domains to your domain as the god of Chaos. That would also explain why you couldn't perform genjutsu with chakra, as you've been subconsciously trying to draw on your divine power to do so when it had been locked away,".

"Now we just have one last thing to do before you're able to return to the living world….. time for some new clothes," Chance said with a massive grin.

Upon hearing this, a look of horror crossed Naruto's face as he looked to the other males of the group, only to see that they had mysteriously vanished on him.

"TRADERS!" Naruto yelled as the goddesses pounced and easily overpowered the young teen.

Then, they proceeded to force Naruto into outfit after outfit, as they could never come to an agreement on an outfit, and therefore started the process all over again.

Finally having enough, Naruto tapped into just enough of his power to make a shockwave of raw divine power burst from his body.

"Enough, why don't you ask me what I would like to try?" Naruto snapped angrily thanks to his hatred of others trying to make his decisions for him and the fact that they were treating him like an overgrown doll.

At hearing this, they were all were taken back slightly, until they realized what they had been doing.

"I'm sorry my child, your right. I should have asked what you wanted to wear, or at the very least shown you the clothes I thought you may like, and let you choose from there." Kaguya said, as she hugged Naruto, and was relieved to find that she hadn't angered her son so much that he wouldn't return the hug.

As she pulled away, Kaguya waved her hand, and in an instant, there were thousands of outfits on a seemingly unlimited amount of mannequins.

"Take your pick," Kaguya said with a small smile as Naruto began to wander through all of his choices, grabbing one thing here another there, and so on. Once he was done, Naruto had a fairly good sized pile of clothes.

"Can you make it so all of these clothes have mesh armor interwoven into them?" Naruto asked his mother.

Nodding her head, Kaguya waved her hand over the pile as she was glad to see that her son had actually picked clothes that could form multiple outfits, and surprisingly had little to no orange on them.

Once the clothes had been modified, Naruto was given privacy needed for him to change into the outfit of his choosing.

When Naruto told them they could look, Kaguya was stunned. There, before her, was her son wearing an armored long sleeve shirt that looked to be made identically to the armor his father wore on his sleeves, over that Naruto had a kimono top, with both the armored long sleeve shirt and the kimono top being tucked into Anbu pants, that tucked into a set of western military boots. With the boots reaching up to his mid-shin. The armored long sleeve shirt was dark blue with a burnt orange outline of each piece, unlike his father's that was simply a shining silver. The kimono shirt was open slight around the chest area to show a little past Naruto's collar bones, however, it also showed that his entire upper body was covered by the armored long sleeve. The kimono shirt itself was black with the trim being a strip of half an inch of dark blue. His pants and boots were the same black, with dark blue trim and laces. On the back of his kimonos shirt, Naruto had the Ōtsutsuki clan symbol in a burnt orange and also had it located on both shoulders.

"That's a wonderful battle outfit," Kaguya said warmly before she poked Naruto in the forehead.

"Then what was that for?" Naruto questioned with a small frown.

"I was establishing a mental link, now you can see me whenever you like, all you have to do is meditate, focused on your inner world, and we'll be able to see each other. It will also make it so I can help you train in your divine power. After all, you're still new to being a deity so you won't be able to start throwing around planet destroying moves just yet. Though you probably should be able to hold your own in a fight with a jounin, for at least a little bit. If push comes to shove that is," Kaguya said with a small smile as she placed a kiss on his forehead before she faded back into the seal that held her.

Seeing as the task they had set out to perform was completed, the others also vanished as Naruto's soul returned to his body with Amber appearing at his side.

Outside of the cocoon

Yet once Naruto's soul returned to his body, the protective barrier around him dropped and his power was unleashed onto the world with him now physically waking as a god.

As this happened, a huge maelstrom formed beside the bridge, as the sky was covered in thunderheads that created a tornado, with lighting sparking out of it here and there but never striking beyond the circumference of the maelstrom. As the tornado approached the maelstrom, the maelstrom continued to grow in size, until it revealed the silt of the ocean floor, just as the tornado had touched ground.

Yet as sudden as the tornado and Maelstrom had formed, they vanished, with the people on the bridge seeing someone that slightly looked like Naruto with a dark-haired beauty at his side, as they were both simply standing on air.

Floating down to the bridge, Naruto looked around to see a stunned Kakashi, looking at him from a position that made it clear he had been praising Sasuke's actions, a stunned Sasuke, shocked Sakura, a relieved-looking Zabuza, and Haku, a group of mercenaries lead by Gato, and the shocked population of the Land of Waves.

"Amber," Naruto said getting the woman's attention.

"Yes my Lord," responded the tailed woman, having a feeling that he was addressing her for a task.

"Go nuts… but leave Gato alive and unharmed," Naruto said bluntly as he motioned at the mercenaries.

"With pleasure my Lord," the Kyuubi said with a small but happy smile due to her being glad that her new Lord gave her tasks she enjoyed. As such, she wordlessly walked over to the group. and began a merciless bloodbath of hand to hand combat, feeling that she need to practice fighting in her human form. Though she also did this due to her not wanting her fun to end too quickly, as it would have if she had used her beast form.

Walking over to the dogs holding Zabuza, Naruto looked at them with a stern gaze.

"Leave," Naruto sternly ordered, with the dogs whimpering as they vanished in a puff of smoke. Which, in turn, shocked Kakashi even more.

"Zabuza, I have a proposal for you, as of now, this land is under my divine protection," Naruto said simply before he raised his hand to signal Zabuza not to interrupt. "Yes, I mean that literally, as both of my parents were, in fact, the sealed forms of two deities. I may not know who my father truly is as of yet, but I do know that my mother's true identity is the goddess Kaguya, who is also the mother of the sage of six paths himself. So, when I say this land is under my divine protection, that is exactly what's happening.

However, despite the immense potential of my power as a deity, I will need time, and as the time I need to train in my powers is a must, before I can defend this land on my own, and despite how great of an idea as this bridge is, there are flaws in the idea as well. Flaws that I'm not only sure you see as well, but wouldn't grant me the time I need. Thus, I would like for you to become my servant, or more precisely, the first of my angel.

Which, will be more or less make our relationship like that of a ninja to their kage, with you being assigned to the protection of wave as your current mission. I won't mind you doing your own thing, and living your own life, but unlike with a kage and a ninja's relationship, when I give you a task, it will be expected to be completed. Beyond that, your lives, your wants and your time would be yours to do with as you like," Naruto explained in a formal manner due to him wanting not only Zabuza to take what he was saying seriously but all who were witnessing his offer as well.

Looking to Haku, and seeing her dead body lying before him, Zabuza looked back to Naruto, taking a moment to think things over, before he gave his answer.

"You were the only one to gain her respect besides me, you know that kid?" Zabuza seemingly stated emotionlessly, however, Naruto had heard him suppress his voice from cracking. "Alright boy, you got yourself a deal, but if you ever stray from who you are, from who Haku respected, I will kill you."

"I would expect nothing less," Naruto replied, before he waved his hand over the ninja, causing both of his wounds to be healed instantly, and his form to begin to become slightly altered.

"Then as the god of Chaos and Justice, I grant you the title of my angel of war. Should you accept this title, and the angelhood that comes with it, you will be swearing you eternal loyalty to me," Naruto said in an ethereal voice, as he channeled his control over his domain of destruction, to create the subdomain that he was offering to Zabuza.

"As you wish," Zabuza answered before he felt a surge of power, as he gained another blade that looked like his last one.

Yet Zabuza's new blade was a deep crimson with a black edge. Additionally, Zabuza's physical appearance changed from that of an Olympic swimmer's build to that of a bodybuilder that had been crammed into the body of a swimmer. Which, was due to the muscle mass of each segment of his body expanding to be three time the size that it had been. With his flesh molding around his new muscles like it had been vacuum sealed on to him. Leaving his muscles to be insanely defined, yet compact. Finally, Zabuza had a pair of pitch black angel wings burst from his back shoulder blades.

No sooner was this done, than Gato was thrown at where Naruto's feet, or had he not been hovering off the ground with his legs in a meditation position, and his blade laying across his lap.

"Gato, for your sins you deserve to be thrown into the deepest pits of hell. However, as the god of Justice, I believe everyone is entitled to have their day in court. Yet I also know the truth of every action, thought or belief you have ever done or had. So, I will leave your punishment to the very people you've wronged. The people of The Land of Waves will determine your fate, and will be the reason you're either given the punishment that you deserve or are shown the mercy of a second chance." Naruto said as he raised his hands above his head, palms facing the sky and directed towards the people, only to get a unanimous roar of "death to the bastard".

Nodding his head, Naruto's taped his godly power to turn his voice back into an earthly boom.

"So be it! I, Naruto Ōtsutsuki, the god of Chaos and Justice, sentence you, Gato, to death by the hand of my Angel of War," Naruto boomed, as Zabuza thrust his sword through Gato, before bringing it up to and out through his head in such a swift motion that it was like the blade was cutting through thin air.

Once that was done, Naruto collapsed to the ground, as his body forced him to sleep thanks to how much of his divine power he had expelled from being awoken as a god, as well as turning Zabuza into an angel in his service.

Rushing forward, Amber caught Naruto, as his body fell towards the surface of the bridge.

Moments before in Asgard

Thor had just woke from the slumber that he had been in since his return from Earth, and his fight with his adoptive brother Loki.

Quickly get out of bed, Thor dressed in his armor and grabbed Mulnier before storming from his room.

Knowing that he may be in for a fight, Thor headed for the dining hall that he and his friends would often be found in. Hoping, with every fiber of his being, that his friends would currently be there, feasting in celebration of another glorious victory in battle, just as they had always done together.

Upon hearing the door slamming open, the occupants of the room immediately had their attention drawn to the door, as they instantly had their weapons in hand and were braced for a fight thanks to years of experience causing them to be ready for a fight at a moments notice.

"THOR!" came the simultaneous shout of Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun when they saw who was barging in. Leading them to instantly still their hands, as they all rushed up to their brother in arms and hugged him.

"Hahaha, my friends, it's good to see you again. However, I'm afraid celebrations will have to wait, as I'm afraid that I have ill tidings." Thor said with a grim look.

"What matter could you possibly have that would be deemed as such when you just woke up," Sif asked in a serious tone at seeing the normally happy Thor have a grim look.

"I have regained my memories from my first banishment. Alas, there's no time to wait around explaining. I am in need of your help, tell me, has the Bifrost been rebuilt?" Thor asked, only to get a round of nods from his friends.

"Then come, I'll explain on the way," Thor said as he turned around and practically flew from the room with the others hot on his heels.

As the group all but barreled through Asgard, they each were stunned by what happened to Thor while he continued to explain the situation he had been forced to leave his son in, and how he now knew he needed to save his son from the hell he had endured for the last fifteen years.

Though it wasn't well known, Thor's banishment to earth hadn't been the first time that he had been. Even if they both were only so that he could be taught a lesson. In fact, the first time was when he was about five and had been acting like a dictator over his friends regardless of how his mother and father tried to correct his behavior. However, when he returned as a young man, he had somehow lost his memories despite the lesson having stuck in place. Almost as though the lesson had become a part of who he was.

Once they had reached the gates of the palace, the group was stopped by none other than the king of Asgard.

"I'm afraid you will have to be patient my son. After the incident with your brother, the new Bifrost was built with safeguards to prevent that from happening again. Safeguards that won't let the Bifrost run long enough for you to reach the Elemental Nations," Odin said calmly.

"So I'm just to sit here when my son doesn't even know he has a family? That he has those that care for him and would lay down their very lives to protect him without a moment's hesitation? All as he is scorned for a burden that he never asked for? As he his treated like the very demon that his every living breath protects his abusers from?" Thor questioned in a fiery rage unlike what any on Asgard had ever witnessed.

When he was younger, and sealed in a mortal form, the last thing that Thor would have thought was that the people of the hidden leaf would ever turn on his son. However, Thor was no longer that young fool, he was a battle-hardened warrior that had seen others turn on those that protected them, all too quickly.

"I never said that my son, but you must remember. Your son has grown up without knowing the love of family. He has grown up alone, with nobody to depend on except for himself. He has injuries that have do not have simple remedies to gather together so he may be healed. As the injuries he has are far beyond such treatments, and may never truly ever mend themselves. Injuries that will have no doubt caused him to harbor a great anger, and many questions for you. As well as the rest of our family, and even our friends, when he finds out just who we all are. Questions that will be of extreme importance to him. Questions, that we will need to have equally important answers to him, lest our lack of adequate answers cause us to lose him, as we lost your brother. Take this time to think about what you will say to him, try to anticipate the questions he will have, and what actions he may take. Find your answers to them now, and decide how you will handle the actions that he does take. Do this, while you still have the time to do so," Odin answered, as the king expertly deflated his son's anger and rash thinking.

Nodding his head, Thor turned and left to carry out his father's advice, as he was forced to wait.

 **That's it for now,** **please remember to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone,_ M.D. Knight, _here with the second chapter of_ **Asgardian Maelstrom: the deity of Chaos and Justice.** _Now_ _, I would like to, first of all, say that I was_ not _anticipating that this story would get_ 20 Reviews, 124 favorites, 154 followers, _and_ 1 Community, _off of the first chapter. Espesholy when I had openly admitted that_ _I didn't really have much, plotline wise, planned out. None the less, I am overjoyed that this story has done so well, and as such, I will be continuing the storyline myself. However, should someone wish to do a reading fanfic of this story, just let me know. Next up, I would like to state that after this chapter, my_ **Review Responses** _will be no longer be posted before each chapter, instead, they will be posted at the_ **END** _of each chapter. Also, as I was reading over the reviews that were left, I noticed that there have been some of you who have expressed interest in both there being a harem for Naruto and there not being a harem for Naruto. In regards to this, I apologize to those of my readers whom this might upset but, there will_ **NOT** _be a harem for Naruto. Yes, this chapter may seem like it is hinting towards there being a harem for Naruto, however, there won't be. the hints are simply me laying the foundation to the roles... well, the role that one of the female characters will be filling. Any other bits that may hint to Naruto gaining a harem, is simply me laying the foundation for a bit of plot development. Additionally, I would like to apologize for how long I have taken to get this out, and not to make excuses, I did warn you all that_ _I don't really have much, plotline wise, planned out and this is I have upped my normal word count for a chapter in regards to this story by quite a bit._

 _That said, I would l would like to alert you all to the results of the poll I have going for what story I am to transfer next._ _For first place, we have_ **The Ying to Naruto's yang** with eight votes. For second place, we have **The Fox and The Cat** with a total of seven votes. After that, we have third place in a three-way tie, at six votes apiece, between **Return of the whirlpool** _,_ **The leaf's whirlpool book** _, and_ **Dragon's Might** **.** _For_ _fourth_ _place, we have a two-way tie between_ **Human Teigu** _and_ **Who said I have to take orders from fate,** _at five votes apiece_. _for fifth place, we have another two-way tie between_ **Naruto's second begin** _and_ **The leaf's dragon** _at four votes apiece. Sixth place is at a four-way tie with three votes apiece between_ **Life with a Dragon Slayer** , **Naruto pre-arranged fate/Naruto prearranged fate remade** , **The birth of legends** , _and_ **The light to her dark.** _Next, we have_ **Dragon's wrath** , **Naruto: Savior or Destroyer** , **Naruto where I belong** , **The Fairy and the Saber** , _and_ **The son of fire and chaos** _in a five-way tie at two votes apiece. This is followed by a six-way tie, at one vote apiece, between_ **A dragon's heart** , **Of Fire and** **Sky** , **Only a blizzard can cool a Raging Fire** , **R** **ebirth of Whirlpool** , **The resurrection of the forgotten** **clan** , _and_ **The results of a feed up jinchuuriki.** _Finally, in last place, with no votes, we have a four-way tie between_ **A single change** , **Children of the future must save their parents' past** , **Naruto Chronicles part 1** , _and_ **Naruto I belong to you.** _If you don't like where one of these stories are placed for being transferred, then vote for them to be transferred sooner._

 _OK, with that out of the way, let's move onto the_ _Review Responses._

Arraia chapter 1. Nov 16: perfect And updates soon, please. Naruto x harem **~ _Well, I am glad you like it, and I will update this as fast and as much as I can. However, for the Naruto x harem, please read through the author's note._**

Yano Uzumaki chapter 1. Nov 16: Question: who the hell is Cinder? Is that the Kyuubi? Cuz I thought her name was Amber? Also, nice job. Keep up the good work! **~ _Thank for asking your question, it made me go back through to see what you were referring to. As for who "Cinder" is, she is the Kyuubi. Yes, in this the Kyuubi's name is Amber, however, her character design is based on Cinder Fall's volume three outfit and volume two hairstyle from RWBY. I apologize for the Typo, though I hope you can see why it happened and know that I have fixed it._**

SPark681 chapter 1. Nov 16: Hmm, man I do hope you make more of this or someone can make more of this anyways keep up the great work! **~ _Well, your request is granted thanks to your review along with all the others who reviewed, Followed, or favorited this story._**

shapeshifter340 chapter 1. Nov 16: Great story please continue it as soon as possible really want more chapters _**Then more chapter you shall have and I will work as fast as I can to put out more chapter, however, please understand that I have other responsibilities outside of Fanfiction even if I am using it as the launchpad for becoming an author.**_

ncpfan chapter 1. Nov 16: I like this so far. A lot! I love how you've presented Thor as a deity that actually learns from his past and from his mistakes... and especially from the trials of his life. It shows a good and humble spirit, something I have always felt is a truly god-like quality. Can't wait for the update **~ _I am pleased to read that you are enjoying the story, and how I am attempting to present Thor. As for waiting for the next Update, wait no more._**

DemonFlameKeeper chapter 1. Nov 16: You've certainly gathered my interest with this story. Most god-like/god Naruto stories I read lack information and structure. Though I do enjoy the few I've found. This can be counted amongst them. Besides the mistakes on a few of the words (which I can easily ignore to enjoy a fellow author's ideas), which were small, I quite enjoyed what I read. All in all, great work! I love where this could potentially be going. Although my opinion may not be important, I would be happy to see another chapter. Wow. After reading this again, I realized I use my usual writing style in normal conversation. Yikes. I must sound like a snob IRL. **~ _I am glad that I have I have managed to create a story that you can enjoy within an admittedly hard to write category of Fanfiction. Also, never think that your opinion may not matter, I value the opinions of ALL my readers, and even then, your opinion can affect others more than you know, someone could be having a lousy day, within what they feel is a lousy life, and you stating your, hopefully good opinion of them, could make all the difference for them. Additionally, though some may agree that you sound like a snob IRL, I think that you simply sound more verbally aware than most care to make an effort to be._**

aslan333 chapter 1. Nov 16: great introduction chapter. **~ _I am glad you thought so and hope to continue to make chapters that you will enjoy._**

zed12 chapter 1. Nov 16: keep going it is great **~ _I am glad you thought so and hope to continue to make chapters that you will enjoy._**

Demon Bro the 14th chapter 1. Nov 16: Really like it overall though I am not usually a fan of keeping crossover universes in the story I am interested in what you plan to do. But I do wonder on why you gave Naruto that weapon I was really hoping for something like a katana or even Thor's hammer but it's whatever the story is to good not read for that. **~ _Glad that you like the story so far despite it not being completely within your usual preference. As for why I have given Naruto the weapon I have, you will have to just read to find out and I have a feeling you will like part of what I have done in this chapter regarding his Weapon._**

Albatross079 chapter 1. Nov 16: Continue this, this is really good **~ _No need to worry, I will be continuing the story thanks in part to your review and I am glad to read that you find the story to be really good._**

xhope14x chapter 1. Nov 16: I like it I hope you continue this would be cool to see what you do with it. **~ _Glad that to like it and rest assured that I will be continuing the story and hope to make a story that you and all of my other readers will enjoy._**

lostxinxthexdarkness chapter 1. Nov 17: Good chapter, this story has some serious potential. **~ Glad you and all others thought so about the chapter, I hope to make it so you continue to believe that this story has the potential that you saw in the first chapter.**

Jacob9324 chapter 1. Nov 24: update please **~ _Ask and you shall receive._**

truLBfn chapter 1. Nov 26: Great story. I look forward to its continuation. **~ thanks for saying so, I hope to continue to keep you looking foward to more.**

Caliban Super Saiyan 0 chapter 1. Dec 11: Nice first chapter, but when are you going to redo the one where Naruto and Wendy are married? I kinda liked that story, save for some moments I found extremely cringy to read like when people just talked all at once without much context in between. I also wondered if more wizards were gonna pop up at some point in that story.

Oh! Also, what are your plans for pairings in this story? The only request I make is that you won't do harem. I honestly find those pairings so hard to read, especially the huge ones. At one point he's with one girl on a date, the next he's kissing another that he's also in love with. The only kind I understand and still read is the one where, for an adequate reason, two characters are permanently fused together, creating a new character with certain traits from both. I'm sorry if this offends you or sounds ranty, but I have not once read a good story that contained a harem. If you're set on it, then I'll just move on to one of your other stories since I've seen plenty of authors complain or quit over hate reviews and I don't want to cause that for anyone. **~ _Well, I am glad you though the first chapter was good, as for "_** the one where Naruto and Wendy are married" ** _the story you are referring to is_** Of Fire and Sky ** _and I will be redoing it when my readers show they want it redone through the poll I have running. Though as shown in the Poll results that I posted above the Review Responses, it only has one vote going for it. As for a Harem, no need to worry, I won't be doing one and all I will reveal about the Pairing, for now, is that it will be a female character that isn't from either Naruto or Thor. Additionally, I thank you for not simply hating on me to try and get what you want from my story._**

 **The actual chapter content for this update is** 8,759 **words long.** **Now on with the story, please remember to review.**

 **Chapter 2**

Thor was a man of many facets, some facets were more apparent than others but he had many nonetheless. He was a man of action, yet a man of reason, he could be a man of great wrath, as well as a man of great mercy. Additionally, he was a man of consideration and a man of recklessness. However, throughout all of Asgard, Thor well known to _not_ be a man of patients.

So, when he, The Warrior Three, and Sif returned to what had been deemed as their private feasting hall. The last thing that the four warriors expected to witness the Prince of Asgard do was that of him promptly sit on the floor, in a meditative position, with his eyes having gently closed.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this," Fandral inquired from his other companions.

"Indeed, you are not," Hogun shortly replied to his clearly distraught friend and his tone having the slightest hint of disbelief showing.

"Then who in Valhalla is that?" Volstagg demand as he pointed at Thor, only for the said man to break out in merry laughter.

"HAHAHAHA! You need not fear my friends, it is still I. I am simply… whole, once more. As ever since I had returned to Asgard from my first banishment, I had always felt as though a piece of myself was missing. Only now, with my memories regained, do I see just who large that piece has been. Additionally, what you are currently seeing me doing is an action known as Meditation. It is a skill that I had hammered into me by my wife, despite her own infamous rage." Thor stated, never once breaking from his meditation.

"Y… Your wife!" Sif exclaimed in disbelief, as despite the Asgardian Prince having mostly informed them of the happenings of his first banishment, including that of him having a child, Thor had neglected to mention that he had married.

As such, Sif's mind was sent reeling. She had spent so many years brushing off Thor's advances, that such a notion of him being married baffled her. Though, it also wasn't helping that she had begun to take a liking to new attitude Thor had been displaying since his waking from the coma that he had entered into after his fight with Loki.

"Yes Sif," Thor said as he actually opened his eyes to look at the woman in question. "I did not allow for my currently sole heir, to be born a bastard. Upon being recalled to Asgard, I bore witness to My wife's soul shedding her mortal form before vanishing. Proving her to have been the mortal form of an immortal being, just as my own form had been. As such, I look forward to the day that I might see my beloved again. So that we might be together again and give our son the family I am sure he has longed for."

After hearing Thor's words, his companions watch him close his eyes to return to meditation. As they thought of how the fact of regaining his memories, had changed the man before for them from the man that they had all been in many glorious battles with. However, they were not left to their thoughts long, as Thor was suddenly on his feet.

"I believe a trip to the learning hall is in order. Sif, Fandral, would you please accompany me?" Thor stated as he walked out of their private feasting hall, with his two companions following closely behind him. Only for them to first stop at the Bifrost to have Heimdall tell them about Naruto's personality.

Yet as the trio approached the Asgardian school, Sif finally grew tired of Thor's lack of answers for why they were heading to the Learning Hall. As such, just as they were closing in on the entrance of the building, Sif grabbed Thor's shoulder and forcibly turned him to face them.

"Ok Thor, why are we needing to go to the learning hall. Especially now, of all times, when the students are being tested in their classes." Sif demanded.

"Because, though my father was right in our need of answers for my son. Fails to see the need for us to peacefully bring my son here, as from what Heimdall has told us. My son has no doubt inherited his mother's immovable mind and will desire to forcibly prove his abusers wrong. Making the chance of him to even want to come here, regardless of his current treatment, none existent. So, what better way to lure him here, than with that of the wiles of a fair maiden.

Which, is where you both come in. As I possess the knowledge of a Ninja's taste in women. Fandral knows the ways to a woman's heart far better than I and will be able to select a young lady from here that would be most likely to take a shine to my son for who he is rather than who he was born too. Then, most importantly, we have you, Sif. Who can help refine and direct Fandral's selections to that of capable young maidens, that will remain a dangerously skilled in combat as they are beautiful. Thus, leading us to one whom will not simply be luring my son her because she was ordered to, but because she will want him here as well." Thor Explained, careful to ensure that Sif knew that he didn't wish to simply toy with the heart of a young girl before turning his attention back to carrying out their task.

Needless to say, when word spread of the prince of Asgard, one of The Warriors Three, and Lady Sif observing the test spread through the school, the students got on edge. With each of them doing their best to impress the three guests in any way they could. Especially when the students noted that they all were taking some form of notes at random intervals.

 **Later**

Thor, Sif, and Fandral had left the Learning Hall only after the last student had left and had lengthy discussions with every teacher each girl that any one of them had noted down. So, by the time they got back to the palace, let alone their War Room, the last rays of had long died out in the night sky. Yet none of them had gone to their room for a nights rest, instead, they began to go over and debate each other's selections as they narrowed their lists. Only for the rays of morning light to begin to burst to life across the skies.

"We've been at this all night, please tell me we are close to a decision." Fandral pleaded as his face popped into his hands.

"Not even close, we each had roughly two hundred and fifty candidates who were of the appropriate age, or close to it, and none of ours have matched so far. So, all we've done is debate why we had chosen them in the first place." Sif stated in a tone of exhausted annoyance.

"What about this girl, do either of you have her on your lists," Thor asked, desperation evident in his tone due to knowing how vital and demanding their search was if he didn't wish for his wife to end his life when she found out, as well as for his gamble to pay off

"I found her to have excellent combat skills, something she will need if she is to stay in your son's world for the length of time she would to be in The Elemental Nations, let alone if she is to find herself by your heir's side. Additionally, she has had _real_ combat experience. Not many in the Learning hall can claim such a feat at the ages we were looking for." Sif started with a certainty in her tone.

"Hmmm, given her age, she was quite the looker, easily beautiful enough to gain your heir's attention for sure. However, she struck me as a rather guarded girl, clearly, someone close to her has hurt her before and that could be _very problematic_ for what we need of her. She may not even be willing to do it. Now, her younger sister, on the other hand, she may not be as skilled, but she would be more in line with the type of girl to _truly_ fall for your heir upon her eyes simply falling on him." Fandral instantly countered.

"Both true, though the elder sisters wounds would help her to understand my son's own sorrow. As he has more than likely been crossed by those he felt he could trust as well. It isn't uncommon for those that _truly_ loathe a Jinchuriki to get within their trust gain a chance of getting them to lower their guard enough for them to leave an opening that would be fatal. Let's place both as maybes, for now at least." Thor said, with him quickly coming to a temporary decision.

"I just thought of something, what if he already developed feelings for a girl there. After all, you yourself are proof of the fact that it isn't impossible for a… Jinchuriki… to find love," Fandral asked, struggling to pronounce the foreign word correctly.

Prompting Thor to raise his pointer finger to Fandral as he opened his mouth to speak, only to close it before he plastered his left palm to his face and his right hand dropped to the table.

"I should have thought of that, it appears another trip to Heimdall is needed," Thor said tiredly.

 **Meanwhile, in the Land of Waves**

The tension was thick within the home of The Land of Wave's leader. Tsunami was sitting to one side of the room, with her sitting slightly in front of her father, Tazuna, who was to her left and her son, Inari who was to her right. Before them, the room was split in two, with Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke closest to the front door of the home on the left side of the living room. Whereas a black-haired woman with nine crimson fox tails stood on the right side of the room, blocking the staircase to the second floor of the house as she let out a suffocating amount of Killer intent towards the gathered shinobi.

"That's enough," Tsunami said as she clapped her hands together in front of her chest, closed her eyes, and slightly cocked her head to the side.

In turn, succeeding in gathering the attention of the two confrontational parties as a Shinigami mask seemingly materialized out of thin air behind her.

"Now, Hatake-san, Haruno-san, and Uchiha-san, your team was hired to _protect_ my father as he completes the bridge. _Not_ to endanger his life by bringing undue stress into our home. As that could easily trigger him to have a heart attack that would risk killing him.

Also, I am further disappointed that you, the _famed_ Copycat Ninja of Konohagakure, _failed_ to see through the rouse that my father, the villagers, and I have been putting on since Gato first came to this land. Yet your student, who is supposedly most inept Ninja in your village, _was_ able to see past the rouse.

So, I, as the _true_ leader of this land, will arrange for you and you other two students to stay elsewhere in the village. With Naruto and his two servants, whom I believe would carry on where their master is currently unable to, will remain here to guard us when we are in our home. Additionally, you, along with your other two students, _especially_ that of Uchiha-san, will not step foot in this home again and will _only_ be guarding my father by guarding this household from any external threats, or when his leaves this household to work on the bridge." Stated Tsunami, in a tone that left no room for argument.

"I am sorry Tsunami-san, however, you have no say in how my team operates beyond us having been assigned to guard your father," Kakashi stated coldly, not liking that a _Civilian_ woman was trying to interfere in the operations of his team, even if he was grateful for the caring attitude that the woman showed for his blond student.

"Oh, is that so? Then tell me, who is it that is _paying_ you?" Tsunami questioned.

"You are…" Kakashi answered until he was cut off.

"That's right, and _I_ am paying you to protect my father how _I_ deem fit. As such, your team follows _my_ orders, and _I_ have just given them to you. Now get out." Tsunami ordered as she opened her eyes again, revealing the hard look of a leader who _knew_ they had the upper hand and that it _couldn't_ be taken away from them. "Or, would you rather I inform you Hokage of the blundering job you have been doing, and the clear need of your team to either be disbanded or reassigned to a Ninja that is _actually_ competent enough to lead it."

Upon hearing Tsunami's threat, Kakashi was forced to bite his tongue as he led his team out of the household.

"Tha…" Amber attempted to say, only for her to be cut off by Tsunami.

"Save it, I saw the look of horror in that man's eyes when Uchiha-san attacked Naruto-sama. As well as the elation hidden within his eyes when Naruto emerged from the water. He obviously planned to do far more than simply praise the pampered boy. So, I don't know what your problem is with them, though I have a good idea of part of it from watching their treatment of Naruto-sama over the past few days. However, it is high time you see that that man does care a great deal for Naruto-sama. As refusing to do so will only serve to hinder Naruto-sama. Now, if you will excuse me, I believe that the hero and deity of our land should have a meal ready for him when he wakes as he had more than earned it, and it would prepare itself." Tsunami lectured before she got up and headed for her kitchen.

Seeing that she had lost the argument before it had even begun, and knowing further attempts at arguing would more than likely upset her dynast, Amber waved her hand and flared her inborn power as a Yokai. Thus, causing a circle, made out of seemingly indecipherable, to appear on the floor and illuminated the entire room. With a mass of light slowly emerging from the glowing circle of markings. When the markings vanished, and the light faded, one could see a fox. The fox was about the size of a saint bernard, possessed five tails, golden colored eyed that seemed to glow in the low light of the room, and had a black coat with white highlights running throughout it.

"You called, Empress," the fox asked in a deep, slightly booming, voice.

"I did, Stormshadow, I require you to guard this man from any threats beyond those made to him by his daughter or grandson. As I must attend to my new lord, he only just come into his new existence and has already used so much of his newly restored power that his body has forced him into a slumber. Thus, I fear what may happen to him if not attended to by one who knows what they are dealing with." The Kyuubi explained before ascending the staircase as the fox bowed to her in a show of acceptance of his new orders.

 **The next morning**

As Naruto began to return to consciousness, he noticed how his body felt like he had all of his energy sucked right out of him and his muscles now protested to any command his mind sent to them. This then caused him to turn his sight to that of a head of ash black hair resting on his stomach.

' _So it wasn't a dream, I really did meet my mom and keep my promise to Amber about finding a way to free her without getting myself killed. Though Ayame-Onee-chan is probably going to cut me off from getting any Ichiraku Ramen for a while when she finds out how close I was to dying,'_ Naruto thought to himself as he rested his head on his pillow again. ' _I guess now I only have one more promise to fulfill before I can finally end it. Before I can finally leave all of those cold glares behind. It may hurt those that do care about me, however, they will move on, they will live their lives with nothing but happiness once I am gone._ '

Feeling that he had been trapped in his thoughts for long enough, thanks in no small part to the fact that he had been so from the moment that he had fallen into his slumber. Naruto forced himself out of his mind before he substituted himself out with his pillow. Allowing him to get out of bed without waking up or even disturbing Amber.

Naruto then strapped his double-headed voulge to his back, before he leaped out of the window of the house. Once on the ground, Naruto walked towards the outskirts of the small town and into the forest, only stopping once he reached the trees that he and Sasuke practiced their tree climbing on.

"You can come out now Hatake, I know you've been following me. Or have you forgot that the only times I was ever caught after a prank was when I _wanted_ to be." Naruto stated without ever looking away from the two trees, even as Kakashi landed behind him.

"Yo, good morning for a walk, eh, Naruto" Kakashi greeted as he straightened his legs out from the squatting position that he had landed in.

"Cut the shit, we both know that you're not here to talk about more than the weather and that you were all too happy to see Sasuke's attempt on my life," Naruto said bluntly and in a dead tone as he slightly turned his head to his side. Yet still, not enough to allow his face to be seen.

"First off, I wasn't happy to see one of my students attempt to kill the other." Kakashi began as his tone and posture turned serious. "Even if I was about to praise his idea of a surprise attack, I was going to reprimand him for attacking his fellow shinobi. Additionally, I planned on demanding that his chakra gets sealed, and for him to be thrown in prison for the rest of his days upon our return to the village. Or have you forgotten the first lesson that I gave this team? Any ninja that breaks the rules is scum, however, those that would turn their back on their comrades are worse than scum." Kakashi told the young blond before him.

"That's funny," Naruto said as he turned to face Kakashi, in turn, making the man's lone eye momentarily widen before returning to normal. "Considering that I could ask the same of you. Given that you abandon Sakura and I while you have secretly been giving Sasuke private training. Nonetheless, stop beating around the bush and ask the question you really want to."

"Who are you, you act similar to how Naruto does, however, your also doing things that Naruto never did. You're not the Kyuubi, the woman with nine fox tails that appeared with you proves that. Yet there is one key thing that separates you from the Naruto I know, from the boy that I see as my little brother. Your eyes, they use to be full of life, full of joy, full of energy and innocence. Now, all I can see is the look of a hardened killer that has given up on life." Kakashi stated, never once breaking from his deadly serious tone.

"So you do remember me, Inu," Naruto said with a sad smile before he collapsed onto his butt with the tree he had practiced on being the only reason that he didn't fully collapse. "The truth be told, I don't know who I am. I haven't known who I am for a long time now. In fact, now that I think about it, I haven't known since I was seven years old. I mean, it's hard to remain certain of who you are when you have been treated like I have. Yet, despite that, some part of me must know, as I could have left, you know who the village has treated me. I had the perfect chance to leave, to not have anyone even think to look for me. To simply disappear, but I still came back, as I couldn't just turn my back on the village, not when I still have a promise to keep." Naruto said as he soullessly looked at his hands.

' _This is bad, he is worse than I ever was. How could none of us have noticed he was this damaged. That he had been affected this much by the village's treatment. That… that he has actually taken the thoughtless words of the hurting villagers to heart. We should have had him under closer observation and getting help._ ' Kakashi panickedly thought to himself, despite his calm exterior.

"Naruto, look me in the eye Naruto," Kakashi said seriously before he patiently waited for his student to look at him. Only to drop down to one knee and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder when Naruto did. "Naruto, as your sensei, and as your brother, I can teach you many things, I can protect you from many things. From ninja skills to life lessons based on my own experiences, I can even put you through hell to help you get stronger and wiser. However, I can't do everything for you, no one can, as they aren't you. As your life is your own, for _you_ to choose how to live. So, you must walk the road of your life on your own. You can choose to bring others onto your path with you, though in the end, they can't stop you from choosing how you will live. Due to the fact that only you can choose what gives your life purpose."

Standing up, Kakashi turned and started to walk away, only to stop and look over his shoulder with his patented eye smile.

"I'll wait and see what decision you'll come to when we must leave," Kakashi stated before he walked out of Naruto's sight. Glad that he was able to see hope in his little brother's eyes again, even if only for an instant. As it gave if hope that he wasn't too late to get the young blond to reconsider what he clearly planned to do at some point.

After he had walked out of sight and earshot of Naruto, Kakashi looked back in the direction of the young blond before looking to the sky.

' _He hasn't known who he was since he was seven, hu? That would mean his certainty had to have begun to waver some time after their departure from the village. I hope you keep your word to me and come back to him soon, as I fear he won't live long without you doing so._ ' Kakashi thought to himself before he turned back around and head for the bridge once again. Only to poof out of existence moments later.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Only can choose what gives my life purpose, uh?" Naruto questioned aloud as he looked back at his hands.

"That's all anyone can do," Naruto heard a voice say as his attention was drawn to Amber, who walked out from behind a tree with a small smile on her face. "However, he was wrong about one thing, you won't be alone as you decide how you want your life to go. As I'll be right there with you, Naruto-sama." The tailed woman spoke, she pulled Naruto into a hug when she saw tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

After Naruto had taken so time to release a good amount of the sorrow that he had bottled up throughout the years, the duo separated.

"Wait, if you're here, then who is guarding the house?" Naruto questioned.

"No need to worry, I summoned one of my warrior class Kitsune, a five tail to be precise, to guard the house in my absence. Zabuza-san is also there, so Tsunami, Inari, are all more than protected while Tazuna is working on the bridge with the rest of your, _team_ , protecting him." The Kyuubi said as she placated Naruto worries. "Also, if you were to ask me, you _should_ take some time away from _that village_.

As they have done nothing but mistreat you and lie to you. That old monkey knew just who your parents were, well, who their mortal forms were. Yet he did nothing but lie to you about it and cover up anything that may have given you or anyone else an indication of who they were. All as he manipulated you into following the path that _he_ wanted you to take. Regardless of what you may think, he _did_ manipulate you, as he told you things half-truths about shinobi life that he _knew_ would make you want to become a shinobi.

Additionally, he isn't the only one, yes, there are those who haven't, however, you need time away from those that have. Otherwise, you won't have the time to heal that you desperately need, nor the time you need to find who _you_ are and what _you_ want."

"I… I need time to think, w… what Sasuke did, it… it was just too much. It has _forced_ me to see how my life has really been, and I just don't know if I can even make myself keep going anymore. I… I don't know if I am even capable of healing my wounds. Some of them… they're, they're just too deep." Naruto said in a seemingly emotionless tone

"Every immortal feels as you do now, during some point in their lives, especially after instances where they were forced to slumber and forced to see our lives play out before us. As though we are immortal by Human standards, we do still have our limits on what we can take. For instance, we can have our attention spanning around the world all at once. However, should we try to do so and turn our attention to other worlds without being in our specific locations, we will stretch our attention too thin and die. We can also die by being wounded by another immortals weapon. Yet it is exactly these things that can make us feel overwhelmed by the expectations put on us by mortals and ourselves.

Thus, during these times, where we are left to look over our lives, it is important for us to remember that fading _isn't_ the answer. As only one has _ever_ come back from fading and that was the Shinigami herself. Should you do so, it will not be a release from your pain. It will only introduce you to a world of pain that is beyond even our understanding." Amber stated, hoping to dissuade Naruto from choosing such a path as she conveniently left out, that due to his Asgardian blood, fading may lead him to a different outcome than it would for an immortal tied to the elemental nations.

No sooner had Amber finished speaking, then the ground underneath Naruto began to golden light in a circle around him. This was immediately followed by multiple streams of light, similar in appearance to that of raindrops, slowly beginning to shoot into the sky. This continued until Naruto could no longer be seen within the flow of the streams of energy. Though the beach stream of energy didn't last long as they all soon faded after reaching roughly eighteen feet into the air. that suddenly burst into the air. However, Naruto was encased in the streams of light for no more than five seconds before the all but instantly vanished and the ground around Naruto stopped glowing.

When Naruto was revealed once more, he was standing on his own two feet, yet this didn't last long as she soon dropped to his hands an knees, struggling to regain his breath.

"What… was… that?" Naruto questioned as he struggled to regain his breath, with the Kyuubi instantly helping to brace him.

"That was your power finally purging your system of the virus that can latch onto immortals after they are forced into slumbers from over-exerting themselves," Amber answered her lord.

"Then, why do I feel so drained, shouldn't I feel re-energized?" Naruto asked, as for a brief moment before he collapsed, he had felt better than he ever had.

Taking on a puzzled look, the Kyuubi wondered why that wasn't the case, as what Naruto stated was true. He should have been feeling as though he was more powerful than he had ever been. As in all reality, he would have been due to the fact that one of the numerous ways, albeit most risky, for an immortal to grown their power was to use it so much that they forced themselves into a slumber to recover their strength. After which, they would always come out stronger, even if it was simply a more refined strength than a mass building of raw power.

However, the Kyuubi's attention was soon drawn to that of Naruto's weapon, and the faint feeling of his power that she could feel it radiating.

"Naruto-sama, I think I may know the problem, you are maintaining a steady flow of your power to your weapon. You should try decreasing the flow until your double-headed voulge has none of your power flowing through it." Suggested the strongest of the current tailed beast.

Upon hearing the tailed woman suggestion, Naruto closed his eyes and pictured having the flow of a river reversed back into him until the riverbed became exposed and a dam constructed itself to hold the power back. When he had finished, Naruto realized three things. The first was that he now felt re-energized. The second was that he couldn't feel any of his power coursing through his weapon anymore. Then, the final realization that he came to, was that he could feel a that with the removal of his power from his weapon, the object had changed its form.

Quickly standing up, with Amber remaining prepared to catch him if the flow of his power proved to not be the reason for her Lord's weakened state. Once fully on his feet again, Naruto removed the construct of conflict from his back. Only to be shocked to find that what had been his double-headed voulge was now a daishō, consisting of a long and short Uchigatana style Katanas. Both of which, were identical in all but length. As they both had pure white sheaths that each had the design of a dark orange dragon spiraling along it and the handles that had royal blue Hineri Maki style Tsuka-Maki wraps. Additionally, the dark orange dragon design appeared to have a shimmering gold moving over it as the light continued to move along the design to cause the apparent change in color when the light it a point along the design at just the right angle.

Noting the confusion him her Lord's expression as he looked at the sheathed blades in his hands, the Kyuubi moved to answer Naruto's unasked question.

"My Lord, while true that the weapons belonging to the immortals of your father's realm can't shift forms unless designed to, the weapons belonging to the immortals this world can. As unless you're allowing for your power to flow through it, it will not show its true form. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem for you to maintain at all times, however, your body is still adjusting to being immortal once again and you're still new to your divine power. Thus, it will take a good deal of time, and even longer periods of training, for you to be able to continually allow for your power to flow through your weapon of choice. Of course, this means you must be careful not to allow them to be taken from you as when your weapon is in its true form, none other than you may hold it. Sadly, when it's not in its true form, anyone my weald it." The Kyuubi stated as she watched clarity bloom to life in the eyes of her lord before he donned a serious expression.

' _I guess it's fitting that the base form of my weapon would be a daishō, and_ she _always was insistent that I have a weapon other then Kunai and_ _Shuriken. Oddly enough,_ she _always wanted me to use a_ _daishō_ ,' Naruto thought to himself before he forced himself out of his head.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get to training," Naruto said as a dark blue Kimono obi appeared around his waist for him to attach his blades to before he drew them.

Seeing her Lord appear ready for the battle that would serve as his training, Amber leaped back to give herself space. As she flew through the air, she positioned her arms as though she was getting ready to draw a bow before her form was engulfed in Royal Blue Flames. When the flames died down, Amber was revealed to be wearing her formal combat outfit, which consists of a sleeveless jacket that had its zipper stopped a third of the way over her chest to allow a rather large amount of her cleavage to be seen. This was followed with long gloves that ended ¾ of the way up her arms with stiletto heel boots that end at her knees, and black, skin-tight pants that were tucked into her boots. Also, the gloves, boots, and pants have dark gray, borderlining black, mosaic designs along the length of the materials they were made of, which glows bright crimson whenever she flared her inborn power as a Yokai. Additionally, she had two equally black holsters, one positioned on each thigh, that looked to be for shuriken and or kunai.

Currently in her foremost extended hand, with the butt ends of their hilts connected to one another, were two curved swords that each appeared to be a cross between a katana and a Moorish Scimitar. The swords were of equal width along their entire blade and only had a slight curve to them like that of a katana but looked to have been crafted like that of a Moorish Scimitar. They also had a piece of the blade extending over the hilts of the blades to act as finger guards.

Drawing on the string of the Blade bow, an arrow of blue flames forming from thin air. Amber then took aim as the mosaic designs along the length of her gloves, boots, and pants glowed bright crimson.

No sooner had the nine tailed woman's feet touched the soil of the mortal world again, then she fired off the obnoxiously large arrow from her bow.

However, Naruto hadn't simply been standing around and waiting for her to land. No, he had charged forward and used his swords to barely be able to knock the flaming construct off course just as it was about to pierce his flesh.

The moment that the Kyuubi let her arrow fly, she leaped back and once again drew her bow before firing the moment that her feet touched the ground again. Thus, leaving Naruto to scramble after her as she continually repeated the process. In turn, allowing her to observe her Lord's form when using his blades as she mentally added to the already vast list of correction that needed to be made.

Alas, Naruto was soon forced to lunge to the side as a very thin arrow shoot past him, at speeds that eclipsed the other arrows he had dealt with, and exploded in a sphere of blue flames upon hitting the ground. Which, left behind an extremely large and smoldering crater with the surrounding foliage light ablaze.

"Fufufufufufu, You mustn't get complacent in a fight. Especially when combating an opponent with an unknown skill set and is clearly more powerful, experienced, and skilled. To do so could spell your end, my Lord." Stated the amber-eyed woman as she appeared by Naruto with the most obnoxiously large arrow yet, aimed at him from point-blank range.

' _Oh crap, what the hell have I gotten into?_ ' Naruto thought to himself as the following explosion set him flying away with him being slightly singed.

 **One day short of two weeks later**

Slowly, Naruto opened his eyes, only to immediately shut them and grown. His entire body was crying out in protest, and he, for the first time in his life, was forced to agree with his body's desire to not move.

However, Naruto was soon trying to push himself up into a sitting position upon hearing the door to his room slide open.

"I don't think so my Lord, you have been working extremely diligently in your training these past few days and need your rest." stated the voice of the Kyuubi as she was instantly by his side, trying to ease him back down. Only to be met with Naruto stubbornly refusing to yield and tried continuing his efforts to get out of bed.

"Don't have time… need to get stronger… nee," Naruto stated, only to reserve a whack of a tail to the back of his head.

"No, bad Lord, I won't let you start behaving like an Uchiha." The Kyuubi scolded as Naruto gained a scandalized look, with the Kyuubi capitalizing on her chance to make the platinum blond lay back down.

The dark-haired woman then picked up a folded hand towel and put it into a bowl of seemingly glowing golden water. She then rung out most of the strange water before setting over the young teen's forehead. In turn, gaining a sigh of relief from him as he was pulled off to sleep.

Getting to her feet, the servant to the young Otsutsuki walked out of the room, with her closing the door as quietly as she could.

"How's the gaki doing?" questioned a masculine voice off to her side.

Looking in the direction of the voice, the Kyuubi was met with the sight of Zabuza leaning against the wall of the hallway.

"As one would expect of a newly awakened Otsutsuki that has pushed themselves too far too soon. Thankfully, I was able to have one of my servants fetch some ambrosia from his godmother. So, he should be back in fighting shape soon, though I worry that he will overdo his training again due to his Uchiha and Uzumaki traits shining through together." Amber answered

"The hell do you mean Uzumaki _and_ Uchiha traits? The gaki is an Uzumaki ain't he, how the hell would he have Uchiha traits too? Also, while we're at it, why the hell did the gaki overdo it in the first place, weren't you supposed to be overseeing his training?" Zabuza demanded from Amber, only to get an exasperated sigh.

"No, he's an Otsutsuki. Which, just so happens to mean that he is of the clan that the Five great clan descend from. Which, consist of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, Hyūga, Senju, and Kaguya clans. Hell, he's even the Sage of Six Paths brother, and it was The Sage's sons that ended up creating all five of the clans.

Though our Lord's other brother did end up creating another Hyūga clan, sadly I have no clue where. I know that some of my siblings do, as they helped to make the passageway to their hideaway, however, the ones that helped were sworn to secrecy and were forbidden from ever setting foot there again for some reason that they were also sworn to secrecy.

As for his training, yes, I am overseeing it. However, his aptitude for stealth is so high that he surpasses my own. He didn't get the title of The Hidden Leaf's Prankster King From Hell for no reason. So, when you add in his Uzumaki restlessness, you get him sneaking out right under our noses to train more when he needed to be resting.

Which, would have been child's play for him given that he was able to out sneak every ninja in the hell hole that he was born in." The dark-haired woman explained, with the disdain in her tone having, clearly, had no effort made to have it covered up when she spoke about The Hidden Leaf.

Nodding his head in acceptance of the fox woman's answer, Zabuza felt that a change in the conversation was needed, even if only a slight change.

"So, when are you going to confess to him?" Zabuza asked, taking the Kyuubi completely off guard.

"W… What, what do you mean, I have nothing to confess to our Lord," The tailed woman rapidly defined as she failed to meet Zabuza's gaze and had a rather healthy blush.

"Don't bother denying it, I've seen the way you dote on him, and I've seen how servants NORMALLY wait on those that they are charged to. So, I know the difference when I see it." Zabuza stated, not willing to put up with the stereotypical girl likes guy but denies it because she's too embarrassed to do so.

However, he was surprised to see the crestfallen look the Amber had upon him uttering his rebuttal. With her looking as though someone had sucked all the joy right out of her.

"It doesn't matter, I lost the right to get him to love me after all that I have put him through. It was because of me that he grew up alone, abused, and neglected. His mother's sealed fragment could have survived me being extracted from her, after all, her sealed fragment was a pure blooded Uzumaki. Which, just so happen to be the _only_ mortals that can have a sealed being extracted from them as still go on to recover and live the rest of their lives. However, I was the cause of her death, I was the cause of his suffering, I was the one who tried to kill him just so I wouldn't be sealed again despite knowing just who and what he was. Though it would hardly matter even if that wasn't the case." Amber answered with her gaze locked on the floor before she turned and walked away for the reborn angel.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto currently found himself standing just outside of a three-story house. The first-story consisted of an elongated half oval design that seemed to have a slight slant to it and covered in wood planks. The second layer looked to have a rectangular design with an end hanging over the curved part of the first floor. There were also support beams, holding up the overextended end of the second floor, that connected to the side of the first floor. Those same support beams also held up the catwalk that leads to what appeared to be the front door. Next, you had the third floor that covered three-fourths of the second. In turn, leaving the last fourth of the second story roof to be used as the foundation for the small and enclosed porch that was clearly used for hanging laundry out to dry from the clotheslines that were built into the porch. The roof of the third floor was curved and looked to be made from logs that had been cut in half and had the flat side facing the sky. Also, the roof of the third story as a small overhang built over a window with what seemed to be two rooftop water tanks made from metal and on being about half the size of the other. Finally, you had a three-story turret connected to the house one the opposing end of the curve of the first floor. The first two-thirds of the turret looked to be made from stone bricks, the top third, however, looked similar in design as that of a flashlight with a spacing between the handle and the bulb container, both seemingly made from wood, that was filled in with more stone bricks.

Walking up the stairway and onto the catwalk, Naruto approached the front door. Testing the noob, the young blond found the door was unlocked. Leading Naruto to enter the building and find himself in a living room. The first thing that Naruto saw was that there were three people in the room. With them consisting of a raven-haired woman that he didn't recognize, and then two of the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. However, before he could take in the appearance of the living room itself, Naruto's attention was drawn to the sudden appearance of two other people, whom he immediately recognized as the Fourth Hokage and the Bloody Habanero.

"What, a baby," Minato questioned as he came out of what appeared to be the kitchen if the bowl and serving spoon in his hands was any indication.

"That's right, I'm, gonna be a mother, ya know," Kushina responded with a had on her stomach and to other balled in a fist with an excited grin.

"And I'm… gonna be a father," Minato stated with disbelief clearly written on his face.

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know," Kushina said, her excitement not wavering in the least.

"And I'm really gonna be a father," Minato said back, the reality of the situation finally starting to kick in and cause his voice to almost have a horrified tone to it.

"I'm gonna be a mother, ya know," Kushina repeated, this time with her developing eye smiles as she moved forward.

"Wow, image that, I'm gonna be a father," Minato exclaimed in pure joy as he too moved forward only to have his wife glomp onto him as she let out a short but excited laugh that Minato was quick to join before they both faded from existence.

"What was that," Naruto wondered aloud as he struggled to understand what was going on.

"That was my memory of telling your father that we would be having you join us soon." Stated the voice of Naruto mother as he whirled around to find her standing behind him.

"Okaa-san!" Naruto exclaimed as he leaped into his mother's waiting arms, resulting in the Otsutsuki woman falling to the ground as she caught her child in a hug.

"Now, how about you let me see one of your memories. Perhaps one of these locked up ones about someone that is clearly a girl?" Kaguya said as she pulled out was looked like that of a Chocolate Christmas Calendar, however, instead of it saying Merry Christmas and having a festive design on it, it had the image of a girl with a clearly feminine name above her and small chains locking each of the doors shut in an, X, formation.

Upon seeing the memory calendar, Naruto instantly snatched it out of his mother's hands and threw it across the room. Only to be stunned to find that his mother had pulled out another with a slightly different image of the same girl. Thus, leading Naruto to repeat his previous action, yet when he faced his mother once more, he was horrified to see that his mother not only had yet another memory calendar in her hands again but, had a large pile next to her. To which, the young Asgardian-Otsutsuki attempted to remove the calendars from his mother's possession. Sadly, for the nearly white-haired boy, each of his valiant attempts, were effortlessly deflected by his mother.

"Oh come now, Naruto, I only wish to learn about the girl that my precious child is so deeply infatuated with. After all, it is a mother prerogative to ensure the girl her son is pursuing, is worthy of their affections, and the sure volume of calendars dedicated to this, admittedly beautiful young girl, is a clear indication that you have some level of attraction to her." Kaguya said with a soft smile as she held a calendar in one hand and used her other to deflect both of Naruto's hands that were trying to get to the pile and the one in her other hand.

"ANY MEMORIES BUT THOSE," Naruto panickedly plead with his mother as he continued his fruitless efforts.

"You truly wish to not show me them," Kaguya questioned in a surprisingly serious tone, which, caused Naruto's to freeze in his attempts to get the calendars.

"Yes, they… they're memories I would rather keep buried, even if I cherish them." Naruto answered his mother with an equally serious tone and expression. However, his mother could clearly see the excruciatingly pained look in her child's eyes that he was instinctively attempting to hide.

"Then how about this one," Kaguya asked as she had a different memory calendar appear in her hand with the image design being that of countless Naruto's with each having fox ears on their head and nine tails as they surrounded to Hidden Leaf ninja.

However, Kaguya pulled the blond into a hug as she could still see the pain in her child's eyes, which, were now brimming with tears. As she held her child, Kaguya secretly created a clone that seamlessly left the house that made up her mindscape.

After a moment had passed, Kaguya released her hold on her child and wiped the lingering tears from his eyes.

"Let's just watch more of my memories," Kaguya said as she pulled Naruto back onto her lap as the five figures reappeared Kaguya's memory continued.

 **With Kaguya's clone**

As Kaguya's clone walked further away from the center of her mindscape, the less and less that she saw of the metal construction of the leaf that was her mindscape. Soon, all traces of her mindscape had vanished and she found herself in what appeared to be a massive sewer system.

Closing her eyes, the clone of Kaguya forced down her rising fury. Upon opening them again, the clone continued on throughout the sewer until she came to a chamber that had two mangled gates that make her appear to be as small as an ant.

After seeing this, the clone of Kaguya knew that she had reached the center of her child's mindscape and she was unable to withhold her rage.

" **ZETSU,** " bellowed the clone of Kaguya as a raw chakra aura burst to life around her and her hair was sent violently whipping through the air.

Only a moment after the clone yelled, then the mental projection of a completely black, humanoid figure lacking any hair or visible orifices, appeared before the clone. The black mass also contained two dull golden eyes, which lack any visible sclerae or pupils. After it finished appearing, it formed a mouth with jagged teeth.

" **You called mother,** " Zetsu stated upon the completion of his mouth's formation.

" _ **We have plans to make, having my son forced to live through a life so horrible that his mindscape resembles that of a FUCKING SEWER is inexcusable. Those responsible will be made to pay for this atrocity.**_ " Kaguya hissed out as she waved her hand and had dozens of whiteboards appeared around them and Zetsu gained a bloodthirsty grin.

" **I know just where to begin,** " Zetsu said with a tone of evil glee.

 **That's it for now,** **please remember to review. Oh, and I have added a link on my profile page that will show you the image that I used for Minato and Kushina's home.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok, first off, I want to apologize for how long it has taken for me to put out anything, be that an update or even a story-transfer. However, there is a reason for this, my editing software went on the frits and I have been fighting to fix it give that I don't have the cash for a new one. It was only recently that I even realized that the problem wasn't even technical, it was Human error. So, I apologize. That said, I believe I have a way to make it up to you all. As I have_ **Four** _, that right,_ **Four** _chapters that I am posting. The first is this one here, a story update chapter, the other three, are all the first chapters to three story-transfers. The first story transfer is, _**The Yin to Naruto's yang** _as it had the most votes for being transferred over on the poll I had up for what story I will be transferring next. The second story-transfer is_ **Of Fire and Sky** _as I have received_ **Many** _PMs asking me to transfer it. The last story-transfer is_ **The** **Resurrection of the Forgotten clan** _as I simply want to do this one and am tired of waiting to do it. Now on to the Review Responses._

Caliban Super Saiyan 0 chapter 2. Dec 15, 2018: Glad I wasn't being a jerk. This is honestly a nice second chapter. There are a few repeated and miss spelled words accompanied by some grammar errors, but those are easy to fix. So... Is Naruto paired with Amber or is he paired with a marvel character? I just like guessing at pairings when there's no clear mention of who it is. Anywho, can't wait to read more! _**~ First of all, I would like to apologize to you, when you asked me about,**_ the one where Naruto and Wendy are married _ **, in your chapter 1 Review, I had misread Naruto as Natsu. For that, I apologize as it caused me to give you the name of the wrong story. The title of the story you were referring to is actually,**_ The leaf's dragon _ **, again, I extremely sorry. Anyway, as for your CURRENT review. I am happy that you thought that the second chapter was a good follow up of the first. As for the,**_ few repeated and miss spelled words accompanied by some grammar errors _ **, I will do my best to go back and fix those but I can't guaranty anything as I have stated before that I am a Phonetic speller that relies on spell checking software and I suck at grammar, pretty sure that as sixth grader has a better grasp on it than I ever could. Regarding the Pairing, I understand you like of guessing as I often do so my self. However, I did say that the girl Naruto would be paired with WASN'T from the Naruto universe so Amber is out. As for your other guess of her being another Marvel character, that was a good guess, but no. Though this chapter should give you a good hint if you have seen the Anime or Manga she is from.**_

Guest chapter 2. Dec 15, 2018: Cringe, lame, and all around a piece of crap story **~ did nothing but degrade, and didn't have the guts to use an Account name, meaning you probably don't even have one. All in all, making me not give a rats ass about your Review. Though I do thank you for allowing me to have an example to use to show my readers the ONLY type of review that literal shit would mean more to me than it.**

Joker Kane chapter 2. Dec 15, 2018: I'm curious are you going have Naruto look Kevin Masterson (Earth-982) Thunderstrike if he goes to Asgard to meet Minato/Thor? _**~ that is a possibility, however, I more than likely will be having him remain with the design that he had now. At least until I get to the events in Shippuden, then I will do a character redesign and may just go with that.**_

SPark681 chapter 2. Dec 16, 2018: Hmm, seems a lot of people are gonna suffer soon anyways keep up the great work! _**~ thank you for letting me know that, and yes, a lot of people are gonna suffer soon.**_

Now, on with the chapter. The actual content for this chapter is **6,294** _words. Please Remember to leave a Review._

 **Chapter 3**

After the mother and son duo had watched several of Kaguya's memories, the two had decided to simply relax on the couch and enjoy not being separated from one another. However, it wasn't long before Kaguya's mental image seemingly vanished. Thus, leaving Naruto to figure that she had another task that she needed to do within her mind for a moment. As it was either that, or there was something about the seal imprisoning her had caused her connection with his mind to be disrupted. Either way, he knew she would be back as soon as the matter was taken care of, or so he hoped she would be.

So, with his moment of privacy, as he refused to believe that he had been separated from his mother yet again, Naruto got off the couch and approached the dreaded pile of his memory calendars. After reaching them, he promptly pulled out the one on the very bottom once he had moved the other out of the way, not wanting to find out what may happen if he damaged them.

The selected calendar had a ghastly appearance, the edges were either tattered or burned, there were parts where it looked to have had the image improperly ripped off in small patches, and the enter thing looked as though someone had crumpled it into a ball countless times. Though there was also the fact that it looked like someone had failed to rip it for just as many times. However, the most apparent thing about it was the blood, that the calendar was covered in, to the extent that it was literally dripping with the substance. Additionally, the entire calendar only had one door that covered most of the calendar, with nearly the enter thing calendar being wrapped in rusted chains.

If one had been to look at Naruto's eyes when he was looking at the calendar, they wouldn't have seen eyes. In fact, all that they would have seen were two orbs of pure hatred locked onto the object in his hand.

Whipping his free hand over the calendar, the chains faded from existence. Taking a quick breath before resolving himself to continue, Naruto opened the door of the calendar. Which, lead to the entire Mindscape around him changing.

In place of the living room that he had been standing in, Naruto found himself standing in a hallway, looking at a much younger version of himself that was clearly about to head off to bed and was eight-years-old. Though his short height would have made you think he was a few years younger.

Yet, despite both the younger Naruto's appearance and the present day Naruto having opened the calendar, the memory wasn't playing through. Instead, the younger Naruto had Adamantine Sealing Chains all but encasing him before they moved to also form a cage around him.

Sigh, the present day Naruto walked approached his past self and positioned his hand as though he was going to swipe it through the air. Yet no sooner than he had his hand raised to wipe it through the air, then he froze.

This was it, with a swipe of his hand, his past-self would be freed and the memory would begin. There would be no going back, he would have to face his past. He would have to let the memory play through. Was he really ready for that, to face his past, to face the reality that _she_ was gone from his life and, in all reality, more than likely never be coming back? Was he ready to face the fact that their promise to one another was more than likely nothing more than the nonsensical dreams of children?

Crushing his eyes closed, Naruto struggled not to break down into a sobbing mess. Sadly, the task proved to be more than he could fully bare as a single tear escaped from its prison and ran down his cheek as he waved his hand and freed his past-self.

Once the chains had fully vanished, Naruto's past-self started moving to a room as he tiredly rubbed his left eye with the present day Naruto intently watching.

He had to do this, after all, everyone had to start growing up sometime… didn't they? No one could remain as the innocent child they had once been… right?

However, before his younger self could enter into the guest room to sleep, a shrill scream pierced through the air. Causing the younger Naruto to go running in the direction that he heard the scream coming from. As the younger version did this, the surrounding area around the older Naruto shifted to seamlessly allow him to follow his younger self without ever having to move.

Once the young Naruto reached a set of doors, he threw them open. Only to be greeted by the sight of two dead corpses that had been utterly mutilated. Upon seeing this, the young boy wanted to hurl, however, the burning rage in his gut, and fear for the other occupants of the home forced him to keep moving. Which, promptly lead him out of the room and in the direction of another area of the home.

"...we'll be together, always, from this day on." Came the clearly crazed voice of another young boy just before the young Naruto turned the corner to see the back of an eight-year-old girl that had a ten-year-old boy crouching down in front of her.

Both had long silver hair, however, the girl was in a white kimono with a red obi and red sandals. The girl also had two ahoge that parted to the right and left, with them having such a large arch, as well as being long enough that their end ran parallel to the end of her jawline, causing them to make her look like they were forming an, m. Additionally, her hair, that almost touched the ground when she was standing, was pulled into two strands by two red ribbons that were two inches away from the ends of her hair.

From what the younger Naruto could see of the boy, he had on a black, sleeveless, turtleneck style t-shirt, Anbu style pants, and ninja sandals. The boy's silver hair only reached to the middle of his back. His hands were bent at his wrist at such an angle like one would when impersonating a T-rex. With his left hand on the top-back of the girls head and his right hand positioned as of aiming for the left side of the girls face.

Upon seeing blood drip from the other boy's right hand, the young Naruto rushed forward and leaped over the girl and planted his foot into the other boy's face as he performed a flying kick. The young Naruto then pushed off of the other boy's face just hard enough to send the silver-haired boy flying back, and himself flying back just enough that he could land behind the girl. Who, fainted into the young Naruto's arms due to the sure level of fear she was experiencing.

"Leave this house, leave this village, leave and _never_ come back. Because if I so much as _hear_ that you came _anywhere_ near _either_ of your sisters ever again, _**I'll kill you.**_ Even if it means they'll hate me." Naruto said in a steely tone, with his azure eyes flashing to crimson as his pupils became slits, upon him stating his death threat. Yet just as rapidly as his eyes had changed, they had returned to normal. Though when they did, they seemed to be literally glowing, as though they were made from azure neon lightbulbs, for a split second before the secondary changed and his eyes fully returning to normal.

* * *

However, for the other boy, the moment that the young Naruto's eyes underwent the first change, he could see a raging apparition of the Nine-Tailed-Fox appear behind Naruto. The apparition then changed, with Naruto's eyes, to that of a wrathful looking man how had lightning at his command and was wielding a hammer. Next to the man, was a murderous-looking woman with her white hair fanned out behind her, two horns coming out of her head, Byakugan eyes, an eye that was a Rinnegan/ Sharingan fusion in her forehead, as she was firing bone spires from her hands.

Needless to say, the sight of the apparitions left the young boy terrified, and would have caused his eyes to dilate if they hadn't already done so during his bout of insanity. However, the boy's terror only left him froze for but a moment, as he was soon scrambling out of the house, followed by out of the compound, and then the village. Never once looking back as he feared doing so would bring a _very_ violent and _abrupt_ end to his life.

* * *

The moment that the silver-haired boy was out of sight, as well as being beyond his rage of hearing, Young Naruto looked down at the girl with a concerned expression.

As the young Naruto did this, the current Naruto forcibly ejected himself from the memory and slammed the door shut on the memory calendar before he waved his hand over it once more, causing the chains to appear wrapped around it once more.

No sooner had this happened, then he was arching his back and screaming bloody murder due to the feeling of his brain being electrocuted and smashed in the same instance. As Naruto did this, his surroundings returning to what the formerly had been.

When the pain finally stopped, the teen dropped to his hands and knees where he began sobbing. Only to feel himself be pulled into a comforting hug and hear his mother's voice sing to him as she soothed him to sleep. Resulting in Naruto fading from the mindscape.

' _I recognize that boy, though he was much older than when I last saw him._ Hell _, I recognize that house, it's the clan house of the family that I had approached with the offer of an arranged marriage between Naruto and the girl they were to be having. As once we both had found out that we would not only be having children, and children of opposite genders, I thought it would be the_ perfect _chance to ensure our children would have partners that could depend on for their_ Entier _lives. However, they had turned me down on the grounds of clan law. So why, why did Naruto seem so close to them._ ' Kaguya thought to herself after her son had vanished, glad that her plan, of seemingly faded from her own mindscape in hopes her son would open one of the memory calendars, had worked. Though she wasn't happy that her plan had caused her son to experience, such, pain, and heartbreak.

Yet, even if her plan had been an overall success, it had been a rather pyrrhic success as she was only left with more questions and a hurt child.

' _Why was Naruto seemingly staying in that home, why was he so close with the girl, why did he risk his life for that girl and her sister, why was the girl so important to him that he had several memory calendars of her at various stages of her life. But most importantly, why was there a chained encased, stored with his mass collection of memory calendars, that were all dedicated to that girl._ ' Kaguya though to her self as she had to force herself to calm down, lest her frustration consumes her. As right now, she had obtained her goal, she now knew just WHO that girl was, and now that she did, the answers to her new questions would all come in time. Of that, there was no doubt.

 **In Asgard**

After taking what had been left of the night to rest, Thor, Sif, and Fandral awoke early the next day and met at the palace gates before they ventured to Heimdall.

"I am afraid the Bifrost still isn't ready for your departure," Heimdall announced with his eyes closed as the three approached him.

"How much longer will it take," Thor asked with a good deal of annoyance in his voice due to the work having already taken twenty-four hours with an around-the-clock work-schedule for the rotating teams of engineers.

In fact, Thor was so clearly annoyed that both Fandral and Sif had a hand on one of his shoulders to hold him back and keep him rooted in the reality of the situation.

"I am afraid that I can not say for certain. When the new Bifrost was built, the safeguards were put in place as it was being built. Making them integral parts of the Bifrost's ability to even function. They were not intended to ever be removed, which is the task that our engineers now have. As it stands, they have only safely removed five of the several thousand that were added to the Bifrost's design. However, not all of the safeguards must be removed either, only the key ones that are preventing us for safely sending and retrieving you all, as well as the young prince, from the Elemental Nations. Which, we can only do for half the distance needed for the Bifrost to reach." Heimdall explained to the rather frustrated heir to the throne.

"Well, as grateful as we are for you informing us of that, we didn't come here in hopes of going to retrieve the young prince, just yet," Fandral stated, with a nervous smile and his hand remaining firmly on his friend's shoulder. With him silently wishing that Thor's habit of getting easily distracted by the things he wanted, had been one of the many things to change about him. Sadly, for the fellow blond Asgardian, such a fortune had not happened, and as such, he was left to continue to keep his powerhouse of a friend on the task at hand.

"We came here to find out more about the young prince. Specifically, if there has or is anyone that he has an attraction to in his world." Finished Sif, with her also being of the same wishing mindset that Fandral was, as she kept her hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Hmmm," Heimdall mused before he opened his eyes, turned away from the three, and seemingly stared at the vastness of space. "The Elemental Nations is still an extremely… archaic… realm compared to the rest of the vast cosmos. It is only due to the uncanny strength of the inhabitants, and the extremely destructive ways they fight, that they have not suffered the continued attempts of invasion that the ancestors of the humans on Midgard had until the All-Father stepped in. The other realms, that are aware of one another, fear the strength of the Elemental Nations so much that they do not wish to give them a reason for aggression when they gain the means to travel to, and awareness of, the realms. Which, is only being stalled by their continual infighting. Thus, after the return of the heir to the throne, I had little reason to check on their realm. So, I can not say for sure if the young prince has had one that he is truly attracted to, and his behavior as of late has been raging from erratic to concealed. Leaving me unable to say if there is one that he is currently attracted to as well. However, during the very rare times, that I checked on the elemental nations after your return, as well as my observations after you revealed that your hair still remaining there, I have seen him looking rather fondly at swords. Almost as if reliving fond but painful memories when he does. Specifically, a Long Nodachi that was missing a guard. Which, was during the times I had checked on that realm before you revealed your son was still there. Additionally, I have seen him claim to love a girl by the name of Sakura Haruno, he has even asked her on dates before only to be instantly rejected. Finally, and most recently, I have seen him having that same look when he looks at the daishō set he has been training to weald."

Upon hearing that his son claimed to be infatuated with a Haruno, and had even attempted to form a relationship with the said girl, Thor paled to the point that he would have had paper asking for tips. Such a reality could NOT be allowed to come to pass, as he refused to have ANY relation to those howler monkies. However…

' _A Long Nodachi, that's guardless, I only know of one clan in Konohagakure that has one of those, so perhaps there is still hope to avoid such being cursed with relation to the Harunos. All I need to do is get Naruto to see the eldest daughter of the… wait, wasn't the last name of those two girls?'_ Thor thought to himself, only for his thoughts to be cut off as the inside of the Bifrost was filled with green smoke.

The next thing that the four Asgardians knew, their vision was extremely blurry and their movements became sluggish. Only to hear the sound of a sword being dropped, picked up, and then the Bifrost starting up.

Looking at the center of the Bifrost, the four were able to make out the blurred vision of to young girls, with breathing apparatuses, having placed Heimdall's sword into the activation slot for the Bifrost.

Heimdall moved to take his sword back, and the other three moved to keep the two girls from leaving. However, they simply couldn't move at the speed that the girls were, and when Heimdall reached his sword, that he promptly tried to remove, he found it stuck in place by black markings.

' _Seals, but how, only those from the Elemental Nations can use seals and even then, it's nearly impossible to find someone who can use them at this level of mastery.'_ Heimdall though just before the sound of four dropping bodies briefly encoded within the Bifrost.

 **With the two girls**

"Was it really necessary to do that, I'm sure Prince Thor would have heard us out and helped us. I mean, the All-Father has banished him, _twice_ might I add" The smaller of the two girls stated, with a voice that seemed to be dripping with innocence, as the stream of rainbow light carried them to their destination.

"We've discussed this, the only Asgardian that has shown _any_ sympathy for our situation, let alone tried to help us, was Loki. Thor would have done just as the All-Father had and ignored us before making any work we had done to get home, to our real home, meaningless despite our pleas. All because they see us as nothing more than _children_. Not only that, but we've been planning this for months. Besides, don't you want to see all your friends again? I'm sure those five have missed you dearly. Especially that one deviant boy that you claimed would be your husband." The older of the two replied with a surprisingly stern and mature voice that had a clear caring and joyful tone to it. Though with her ending statement, the older girl's voice gained a slightly teasing tone

This, in turn, made the younger puff out her checks with a child-like pout before they deflated due to her grin, as her eyes narrowed and got a look that was a mix between a deadpan and mischievousness. Which, made her look as though she was trying to be smug and knowing at the same time.

"Whatever, you just want to see Uto-Oneesan again." The younger of the two girls said in a matter of fact tone.

"W-W-What, I have no idea what you're talking about." The oldest sister said as she faced away from her sister in an attempt to avoid allowing her to blush to be seen.

"Oh really, then why have I heard you calling your nickname for him in your sleep for the past week? Hmmm, Ruto-kun, Ruto-kun, Ruto-kun, " asked the younger sister, with her mimicking her sister's voice in the manner that she had heard her speaking in as she slept. Causing the older sister's blush exploded, thus, turning the older girl's face into an imitation of a tomato.

"THAT'S IT," Screamed the embarrassed girl just before she lunged at her sister. Resulting in the two girls being to wrestle with each other as they accidentally fell out of the Bifrost Stream. However, the two girls weren't able to wrestle long as they soon ended up slamming hard through several thick tree branches, before they slammed into the ground just before the light of the Bifrost, which wasn't too far from them, vanished.

"Ow, that's the last time I wrestle while Bifrosting," the younger of the duo groaned out.

"We won't have to, we're home, just expand your sense as I thought you and feel all of the Chakra signatures." The elder sister said with tears coming to her eyes, which she quickly wiped away before grabbing her sister and pulled her into a hug, just as the younger sibling broke out in an uncontrollable flow of joyful tears.

 **With Naruto**

Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto looked to the window and found that the sun was just starting to rise over the horizon. Sighing, Naruto closed his eyes and rolled his head so that his face, was once again, pointed to the ceiling of the room. As Naruto lay there, he couldn't help but wonder just how his mother knew he needed consoling. However, Naruto's line of thought was interrupted when the door to his room opened to reveal Zabuza.

"Hey gaki, your team is all geared up and ready to head out. Kakashi asked that I let you know to meet up at the bridge." Zabuza stated before he abruptly turned and left the room.

Upon sitting up, Naruto noticed that a copy of the outfit, that he appeared in after he had his divine form and powers returned to him, had been neatly folded beside his futon. Quickly getting dressed and grabbing his gear, that he didn't bother to question as to why it had already been prepared just as like it, Naruto raced out of the home. As Naruto ran, a small fox leaped up onto his shoulder.

"Not using your human form today," Naruto question upon feeling the fox leap onto his shoulder.

"I have been in my human for too long, so I felt a change may be needed, especially if you are going back to that cesspit of a village," The small fox spat as Amber remained perched on Naruto's shoulder. With her having no trouble doing so even as he was using his divine power to race forward a hair width of the ground. In turn, making the youngest son of Kaguya look as though he was simply running at mind-boggling speeds when he was really flying.

Once Naruto had reached the edge of the bridge, he let out a slightly stronger blast of his power as he shifted to be moving in the opposite direction of what he had been. Which, kicked up a large cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, Naruto was met with the sight of Sasuke doing his best to hide his fuming rage, only for him to end up epically failing. A stunned Sakura who didn't dear to make a move against Naruto for the sole reason of him having a six-inch tall version of the Nine-Tailed Fox sitting on his shoulder. Then, rounding the group off, was an impassive Kakashi who simply turned the page of his book.

"Sasuke, Sakura, start heading back," Kakashi instructed without looking away from his most prized possession.

"I'm not…" Sasuke attempted to state, only to cut himself off upon seeing Kakashi lifted his headband. Which, had allowed the last loyal Uchiha to see the man's Sharingan spinning angrily.

"I gave you an order, _genin_ , now move, or I'll make _sure_ that your punishment is more than coughing up a bit of money. As it will be _me_ administering it by _my_ rules, _regardless_ of what the council or the Hokage have to say, _have I made myself clear to you?_ " Kakashi snapped at the last loyal Uchiha.

Huffing, Sasuke, gave a poor excuse for a salute before he did a sharp turn and began walking, with Sakura being quick to follow after him like a lost puppy.

After the two had walked out of sight and hearing range, regardless of if they enhanced it with their chakra, Kakashi lowered his headband, put away his book, and looked to Naruto.

"So, I take it that you have made your choice," Kakashi said as he eye smiled at Naruto.

"I have, and I'm not going back to the village. At least… at least, not right now. My depression may have only have been a result of my overuse of power, but it did help me start to piece some things out after Sasuke opened my eyes. Just do me one favor, tell Ayame-nee-chan and the old man to keep a stool worm for me," Naruto started with a serious expression before he ended with a fox-like smile on his face.

"Knew that would be your answer from the moment you said that you hadn't know who you were from the time you were seven years old," Kakashi said with a sorrowful look before he paused. "It's actually a bit ironic now that I think about it, Sensei had said the same thing to me after I lost my genin team. Not once had I ever stopped regretting not taking the chance to find myself when he had offered, and now, here we are. With history very having repeated itself, for the more important parts, but you have the guts to do what I never could."

*Sigh*

"Well, don't worry, I'll pass along your message, and I let the Hokage know your decision. Just don't take too long in letting me know what your final choice is, ok, Otōto. Oh, and you don't need to worry about _them_ being safe if they come back while you are away, I will personally be making sure of that." Kakashi stated before the too turned in opposite directions and began walking.

"You better, or there _will_ be _hell_ for you, and the village, to pay if you don't," Naruto replied _just_ before he, as well as the Nine-Tails, were out of earshot of each other.

Upon hearing Naruto's parting remark, Kakashi broke out in a cold sweat as he audibly gulped. To say the idea of having to pay any form of hell that _Naruto_ , who was The Hidden Leaf's Prankster King from Hell and the most Knuckle-Headed Ninja to have graced the village, had come up with, utterly _terrified_ the last student of the Fourth Hokage would have been the understatement of a generation. As the very _notion_ of _Naruto_ making anyone endure a hellish punishment, that _he_ had devised, sent a _primal_ _terror_ coursing throughout Kakashi's body, let alone when the last Hatake envisioned himself as that person.

So, not wanting to take even the slightest chance that _they_ had come back to the village during his team's absence, Kakashi took off as fast as he could to catch up with his other two students. Who he would then push at a pace that even Might Guy would have considered extreme for the genin. All as the Jōnin was left hoping, and begin any deity that would listen to his plea, that his team could make it back _before_ _they_ showed up again. Due to him _knowing_ how bad things would get if they didn't, _especially_ when he considered how attached _they_ were to Naruto. Which, was a fact that would result in any instance of _them_ learning of the Village's treatment of Naruto, becoming an _extremely_ dangerous situation. One that Kakashi had _**NO**_ doubt in his mind, would have the eldest of the two would go on a murder spree. Though that was putting it lightly. As Kakashi knew that the eldest would be going on a murder spree of such a degree that it wouldn't just make Itachi's massacre of his clan look like it had been nothing more than a spoiled child's tantrum. It would be the murder spree that ended all murder sprees, or at least for Konoha given that the village would be nothing more than a sea of blood when the girl was done.

After all, there was a reason for the saying of, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn, existing in the first place.

 **Back in Asgard**

Upon waking, Fandral noticed that he was in a hospital room. Groning, the blond man attempted to place the palm of his hand against his face, only to find he couldn't move his muscles.

"Quickly, inform the All-Father that Sir. Fandral is awake as well!" The blond haired man heard a nurse exclaim.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living," Fandral heard sift state as he struggled to turn his head and see her, sitting up in a bed next to his on his right side.

"What happened," asked the blond man that helped to make up The Warriors Three.

"We were hit with Anesthetic Gas that had traces of a Nerve Toxin in it to ensure that even if we didn't get knocked out, we wouldn't have stood a chance to stop them." Stated the deep voice of Heimdall as Fandral forcibly turned his head to his left to see the sentry of Asgard laying in a bed to his left and Thor laying in a bed just beyond Heimdall's. "The toxin was almost non-existent, however, it was of the more effective variety so we will have to wait for our immune systems to purge it from our bodies. Try not to strain yourself before your body is ready or you'll simply injure yourself more."

"How long have we been out for," Fandral asked as he turned to look up at the ceiling.

"I was out for half the day, Heimdall woke up later that night, and you woke up a little after first light," Sif answered in a serious tone, with Heimdall attempting to speak up before the Warriors Three member even had a chance to respond, only to fail as Fandral cut him off.

"What of Thor, surely he has awoken already and simply needed more rest," Fandral stated, disbelief, and slight panic, being clear in his voice.

"I'm afraid, that the young prince has yet to even stir from his slumber," Heimdall answered gravely, his tone conveying the dark implications that could be plaguing the heir to the throne.

"You must be joking, Thor has never been one to be kept down for long," Fandral said, with the panic in his tone becoming far clearer upon understanding just how grave Thor's condition _could_ and more than like _was_.

"I'm afraid that their words ring true. My son is fighting for his very life, and it is my fault. When I banished him to the Elemental nations, I unknowingly exposed my son to the weakness that the inhabitants of the land had, due to _how_ I did so, and he still has those weaknesses even after having returned. And what's more, based off of what Heimdall told me, I knowingly refused to return the two girls to the Elemental Nations, who they were from there in the first place; when they made it clear they wished to return to their home. In turn, driving them into the monteros guidance that was my other son, Loki. A once innocent child forged into a monster by my own mistreatment of him." Odain announced as he entered the room before he raised his hand to signal them not to speak. "Please, do not attempt to sway my thoughts, as they are the truth. Had I not continually brushed off Loki's attempts of approval, or not refined from instilling the lessons into Thor, that he needed to be taught, myself, then Loki would not have turned out as he had and I would have never had to banish Thor. The events that have transpired, are on my hands and my hands alone. Sadly, it is my sons that are seemingly paying the price for my continual failures as both a King and as a Father."

After the All-father had said his piece, a silence temporarily hung over the five Asgardians.

"My King, just what is the Young Prince's condition?" Heimdall asked.

"It would appear that what we thought were only slight traces of a nerve toxin, was actually a highly concentrated nerve toxin. Though this toxin was specifically meant to affect Chakra pathways. Something that only Thor has, at least, here in Asgard." Odin explained, causing the others to gain a sinking feeling in their guts as the wordless implications of Odin's statement sank in.

Thor was fighting for his life, and it looked as though, this was simply a fight that the Prince of Asgard stood no chance of winning.

 **Back with Naruto**

As Naruto walked, the small fox form that Amber had taken jumped from his shoulder and landed next to the blond as she was quick to keep pace with the teen. Yet as she walked with Naruto, Amber's form chanced to become a translucent crimson substance that was shaped in the image of a small fox with Nine-tails. Once Amber's current form had changed to become completely made of the translucent crimson substance, the form wavered and grew with it taking on the shape of a woman as it did so. When Amber's new form was complete, the translucent crimson substance changed to reveal that she had taken when she had been removed from being sealed in Naruto's body.

Seeing this, Naruto paused for a brief moment.

"Something the matter, my Lord?" Amber asked as she noticed Naruto's moment of delay.

"Nope, just surprised, that's all," Naruto said in a nonchalant tone.

"You thought I would be naked, didn't you, my Lord," Amber asked as though it were obvious.

"Can you blame me, you were _literally_ changing forms from a fox to a woman," Naruto said as he simply kept walking.

"I never said I blamed you, though I did expect you to ask about _why_ I'm not naked," Amber said in a respectful tone.

"I thought it was rather obvious why, after I took a second to actually think about it, you used you Yokai to make the closes. So regardless of when or where you change forms, as well as what form you take, you will always have clothes on when you do as the clothes change with you. However, I am curious as to why your hair now has crimson highlights in it now, just as your tails have black highlights, when both weren't where they are now, to begin with." Naruto said, not once pausing in his walking.

"Very astute of you, my Lord, you got it right in one. As for why I no have highlighted in my hair and tails, it's simple. The Yin and the Yang halves of my soul have finished fusing back together, as indicated by the appearance of my highlights." Amber told Naruto before a small gap of silence settled between them. "So, where are we going,"

"Uzushiogakure," Naruto answered simply.

"You're not returning to The Hidden Leaf, are you?

"Nope, I've realized that though there are those I care for in the Leaf, and even if I will still be keeping my promise with Ayame-Onee-chan, Konohagakure is _not_ my home. Thus, I will _make_ a home for myself, and I will bring the branches back under my clan's banner once more,"

After hearing this, Amber momentarily froze in place, though she was quick to reclaim her spot of walking at Naruto's side as a smile spread across her face.

Upon Reaching the docks, Amber was simply going to start using her yokai to walk on the water, yet stopped when she saw Naruto heading for a MASSIVE boat that was LOADED with building materials.

"Hey Tazuna, we ready to go?" Naruto yelled up to the top of the ship.

"Bet your ass we are you brat, all we need now is for you to make a few of your clones to act as the crew and we can set sail," Tazuna yelled back as he appeared at the ship's rail with a shit eating grin in place, causing Naruto and Amber to quickly make their way up to the top of the ship.

Once there, Naruto did as Tazuna said to and made enough clones to act as the crew for the ship. Allowing for the group of three to set sail.

 _ **Ok, that's it for now, I hope you enjoyed the read, and please remember to leave a Review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, here is the long and short of it, I've been busy, needed to take a break before I burnt out, worked solely on my book for a little bit, tried coming back but both couldn't get back into the grove of Fanfiction and had massive writers block like you wouldn't believe despite all of the planning for my stories that I had been doing in my head for my stories, honestly, it was infuriating how easy it was to plan in my head but when I sat to type it all out, nothing, absolutely nothing. But I'm past that now and back in the swing of things, hope to have more updates soon.**

 **Time for the Review Responses:**

Yano Uzumaki chapter 3. Mar 11: Yo, sorry about not commenting on the last chapter. I thought I read it and realized that I didn't. The scene where Kaguya shows Naruto her memory was really heartwarming. The fact that you left in Minato's/Thor's chakra network is interesting as most people would forget that it ever existed. Also, I REALLY WANT TO KNOW THE GIRLS' NAMES!  
I also keep reading Amber's voice as Cinder's in my head and honestly, I love it as Cinder is one of my fav characters from RWBY, but no one can beat best girl Neo. Besides that, keep up the good work! **~ No worries, I am sorry another update has taken so long, and I am glad you are liking the story. Also, wait no more, the girls' names will be revealed in this chapter.**

Arraia chapter 3. Mar 11: Perfect and update soon please  
Naruto x harém **~ I am happy you liked felt that way about the last chapter and hope you will feel the same about this one, though I do hate to disappoint you and say that Naruto will NOT be having a harem.**

vaulttec01 chapter 3. Mar 11: Plz continue **~ Ask, and I will do my best to fulfill.**

Autismguy593 chapter 3. Mar 11: Awesome **~ Glad you think so.**

aslan333 chapter 3. Mar 13: great 2 chapters. **~ Happy to hear that.**

chapter 3. Mar 21: So I'm gonna take a stab in the dark and say that the pairing for Naruto is a certain lavender haired swords-woman whose older brother went insane thanks to his special dragon eyes right? **~ I am sorry, but you will just have to read this chapter to find your answer, I don't wish to spoil anything as the two girls' identities are revealed in this chapter.** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

Jessica9906 chapter 3. Apr 4: Great, I love it. When will we continue? Will Naruto have a Harem that he is composing Hana, Anko, Mei, Kurenai, Yugao, Tsume, Samui, Yugito, etc. except Hinata When all the women of the Harem fuck with him and get pregnant with their first time with Naruto huh? **~ Glad you have such a great opinion of my story, though I am sorry to disappoint you by saying that Naruto will NOT have a harem and I won't be adding any Lemons to this story.**

night-fang223 chapter 3. May 8: Nice World combination and the way you weaved it so far leaves me yearning for the next chapter. Keep up the good work **~ Really glad to hear that, trying to keep the world blending is hard as I don't want to favor one to heavily. I hope you will continue to enjoy the story.**

Wolfone10chapter 24: Another one where "naruto goes out to sea"? You realize I have NEVER read a single story that just didn't FIZZLE AND DIE on the waves... Why? BECAUSE NOTHING HAPPENS OUT THERE! The elemental countries (where everything happens) is essentially ALL INLAND! Other then a FEW outliers, the elemental countries have neither the tech, NOR the temperament for LONG sea journeys (not to mention ABSOLUTELY no destination) As far as they are concerned "THERE IS NOTHING OUT THERE"... Usually when Naruto "boards a boat" it's a story's "death rattle". Because sea stuff GOES ON AND ON AND ON, with absolutely NOTHING to give context in the naru-verse. It's basically a black hole of pirate GARBAGE. Which if your writing a naruto OR a thor fic, doesn't really belong.

BOTH "mandarin" naruto stories (rings) had an excellent promises, then Naruto took to the water and they became REALLY confusing, kinda wandered into several BORING directions that had ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with the basic story, and both suddenly just STOPPED. Again, the tech and the LAND MASSES, just AREN'T there in the elemental nations to make it ANYWHERE near to being a "sea story". **Well while I am glad for the** **passionate** **and CONSTRUCTIVE review, I would like to point out that several of the Naruto Movies/ Games point to there being things outside of the Elemental Nations. Also, the Pilgrims did make it to America on a Sail bout, something that the Naru-vers has been shown to have. None the less, you don't need to worry, this isn't turning into a Sea journey story. Though I would like to point out that I have made it clear that they do have a destination, the Ancestral home of the Uzumaki Clan.**

Guest chapter 3. Jul 29, 2019: Can we please get on with something that is a little less "foo foo"? All I've seen naruto DO is scream, cry and pass out. This is getting redundant. He doesn't ACT like some big, bad GOD. **~ There is a point to that, him regaining his true form has _forced_ him to deal with the mental trauma that would normally take years to deal within a very short time. Though No need to worry, this chapter severs as the segway for showing Naruto using and experimenting with his powers in an environment that is truly survival of the fittest that no mortal could even dream to survive in. It will be adapt or die for him in many ways.**

Guest chapter 3. Jul 30, 2019: Okay, this chapter made NO SENSE, number one there isn't anyone from the elemental nations that could HAVE GOT THERE without the rainbow (except maybe thor/naruto) and TWO, they moved before any of the others could? NOT POSSIBLE no human is that fast, ninja or not. Can't be done. As I said, this chapter was BEYOND my "suspension of disbelief". If you need to amp it up to that point for the plot you're doing something wrong. **~ Well, you are obviously operating under the _assumption_ that I have given you all the information for what is happening, News Flash, you don't, there are still many things I have yet to show that will add a bit of light about what is going on, as all of the pieces for the foundation of the story have yet to fall into place.**

SephirothTrueHeartlessAngel chapter 3. Aug 18, 2019: next chapter **~ Ask and I will do my best to deliver.**

mattcun chapter 3. Dec 12, 2019: I cant wait to see the next chapter **~ Well wait no more.**

emoryjmorrill chapter 3. Jan 26: Great **~ Glad to hear it.**

 _Now on with the story, and please remember to Review._

 **Chapter 4**

"Where are we going Onee," the younger of the two sisters asked as the duo trekked through the seemingly never-ending forest they were in.

"To find Ruto-kun, where else would we be going," the elder sister answered with a bit of exasperation to her tone due to her having already answered this very question several times now.

"What about going to the village, we need to see the old monkey man and let him know we're back. Otherwise, we won't be able to be on the same teams that our Fiancés are like he agreed we would be before we left." The younger sister attempted to reason as she caused her sibling to gain a pulsating tick mark on her forehead just over her right eye.

While both sisters knew that members of the other races of the universe had to reach varying states of maturity, that was often tied to one's age, it never stopped them from taking their impending marriages seriously. True, the adults of Midgard, or Earth as it was called by its inhabitants, given that they were the race closest in likeness to the inhabitants of the Elemental Nations, would have scoffed at their serious attitudes for their impending marriages. They would also equate the elder girl's feelings to being that of puppy love at least, or her first real crush at most given them still likely thinking her feelings would fade and they would equate the younger girl's feelings as nothing more than a childish attempt at being grown-up like. However, none of these beliefs could be further from the truth. Unlike the humans of Earth, all the inhabitants of the Elemental Nations, both Ninjas, and civilians alike were raised with the continually instilled mindset of taking relationships seriously. This had been happening for so long that such behaviors exhibited by both Humans, and other races of the universe, simply didn't exist for them. Though this was truer for none more than the Ninja clans as nearly all Ninja clans made sure their members knew of their likely short life spans given their standard line of work.

Of course, this cultivation of high maturity towards relationships in the Elemental Nations from an early age hadn't come without side effects, namely that of fangirls being far more prominent within Konoishi hopefuls, as well as them being _far_ worse and _far_ more aggressive than in any other realm.

' _Seriously, of all the habits that she could've chosen to adopt from Ruto-kun, who will be her brother-in-law, and importantly be my husband, it had to be his attitude towards those in positions of power, insignificant or otherwise._ ' The elder sister exasperatedly thought to herself.

Honesty, the elder girl found it to be one of her fiancé's traits that she considered to be greatly attractive, as it showed that he took the time to make his own opinions of others based on his first-hand experience with them. Yet, that didn't change the fact that such a habit could cause a _lot_ of problems. As such, she had been _trying_ and spectacularly failing, to break her sister from the habit before it became too heavily ingrained into the younger girl. Only being met with a stubborn streak that matched the combined stubbornness of _both_ their Fiancés.

' _Though, thinking about the base traits of Father, Ruto-kun, and_ that boy _, makes me wonder if the women in our family have an inherited thing for stubborn men. I mean, if we do, it could explain why all the men in our family have at least_ some _of the same base traits,_ ' the elder girl continued to think as her mind was momentarily pulled away from the matter at hand.

"By now, Ruto-kun will have already graduated and placed on a team," the elder girl retorted as she pulled her mind back to the present matter, not realizing how her sister's grip on their clan's sacred sword tightened upon her words.

" _True,_ and _your_ fiancé, won't even have a _chance_ to be put on a team for another two years with his study habits. As he cares more for fighting than he does learning," the elder girl snapped back at her sibling, as the last thing she wanted to think about was the fact that some other girl was having all the time they could ever need to steal her fiancé away. After all, their clan laws only applied to them, not their fiancé, and the elder knew of a particular Hyūga heiress that would be overjoyed for such a chance.

"How do you even know where to go, and it's not like Uto-Onii is any different in that aspect." The younger said, as though she loved both her sister and her brother-in-law to be, the girl simply wasn't about to stand by and let her sister bad mouth the boy she loved and was to marry by the laws of their clan. Especially when she had seen a glimpse of what type of man he would be as well as just _who_ he would become with their family's Bloodline Limit, and her sister seemingly wandering aimlessly wasn't helping the girls temper either.

"I _could_ ask you the same thing, as we are literally in the middle of nowhere, and you have nothing on you that could help us gain a clue of where we are. However, _I_ know _exactly_ which way to go to get to Ruto-kun, thanks to a seal that Ruto-kun gave me. As, unlike _that_ _boy_ , Ruto-kun _isn't_ a muscle-bound idiot that has the comparative fighting skill of your common bandit. A fact, proven by the fact that Ruto-kun _designed_ the seal that he gave me and I'm using to guide us to him." The elder girl stated matter of factly with a bit of hostility seeping into her tone, as though they might be siblings, but both were fiercely passionate about their prospective fiancé and it would hardly be the first time they had come to blows with each other because of it.

"Frankly I'm not sure why you have always been so intent on _that_ _boy_ becoming your husband, even before clan-law bound you to your decision, but it is high time you accept the reality that as of right now, he isn't even worthy of even calling you his girlfriend. Given that he is _far_ too weak and foolish to even be deemed as a _potential_ rival in skill for you." The elder sister continued with authority in her tone as she wanted her sister to wake up from her delusions of grandeur so that the younger girl would have a chance at making the boy that had captured her interest into a suitable husband.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS DO THAT?! MY FIANCÉ HAS A NAME, SO WHY DO YOU ALWAYS REFER TO HIM LIKE THAT?!" The younger of the two girls yelled as her building anger got the better of her, childish attitude or not even she had her limits, as evident with her hands balled into fits.

"I refer to him as _that boy,_ because that is what he is, and until I have seen him act in a way that is befitting of some worthwhile level of respect, I will continue to do so. That also means that you'll be unable to marry him until such time as well, I am the heiress of the clan so my opinion is final." The elder sister said in a tone of finality while paused walking to open the thin scroll that had the seal drawn on it so she could check that the drawn arrow hadn't shifted directions.

"Let's just find Uto-Oneesan, _before I beat you black and blue,_ " the younger of the two girls responded, whispering the second half of her retort under her breath, while she puffed out her cheeks and turned her head away from her sister due to her not wanting to see the older girl's face right now. As the last thing she wanted to risk, was getting caught with her _Dragon's Eye_ angrily flaring. Given it would guarantee they would come to fisticuffs with each other, and they couldn't afford to do so right now.

 **With Team Seven**

The newly minted genin squad were currently sitting in chairs outside of the Hokage's office, while one member sort, as they waited for their chance to give their report to the Hokage. Yet, as they did so, the Hokage's secretary was beginning to sweat bullets as she nervously eyed the three ninjas thanks to them being surrounded by an extremely tense atmosphere. Thus, when she felt a slight tingling on her wrist, from the seal that was engraved onto the metal bracelet she wore to conduct the very slight electrical charge the seal was made to output when activated, she was all too happy to usher the group into the office.

"Ah, Kakashi, glad you and your te… Report, _now_?" The Sarutobi said with his tone beginning in a grandfatherly tone before it became the tone of a battle-hardened leader that expected his question to be answered when asked upon noticing Kakashi shutting the door despite Naruto's absence.

"Well, Hokage-sama, the mission had started simple enough, but…" Kakashi said as he sensed the shift the older man's well masked Killing Intent, causing the former ANBU captain to nervously rub the back of his neck.

* * *

"Hurno-san, Uchiha-san, you are you are to wait in the hall while I have a discussion with your _sensei_ ," Hiruzen Stated as his hands were laced together in front of his mouth, with his elbows on his desk and his hat overshadowing his eye.

Gulping, the two Genin quickly fled from the room that was being flooded with KI. With neither one even thinking to send so much as a glance at Kakashi while they did as ordered.

"So, Hatake-san, let me see if I have this right," Hiruzen said as he allowed his eyes to be seen even with the shadow being cast over his face to level Kakashi with a harsh glare. "You, in your _infinite wisdom_ as a Jōnin who is _only now_ guiding his _first_ team after having failed _every_ other team I've _ever_ attempted to assign you, left it up to three _green_ genins to continue a mission with breached parameters. Need I remind you that I had only agreed to even give you that C-rank mission due to you privately informing me that you felt only _a bit_ of genuine danger would get them to start truly act as a team despite them passing your test. Then, when you did find out the _true_ variables that the mission presented, you opted _not_ to send for back up. While thinking that your team, whose only training consisted of team building, could handle the mission when even a team of your average Jōnin would have had trouble with it. Yet, the cherry on top is that you still saw fit _not_ to inform me of a need of a replacement team when one of your genins attempted to _murder_ his fellow shinobi. With his target just happening to be the only son of my successor/ predecessor, your sensei, and who is also the current Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, the most powerful of the nine Tail Beasts,"

"That's about right," Kakashi nervously stated, it was pointless to deny the facts, all the elderly man would have to do is send another team to the newly liberated Land of Waves and he would quickly have the whole truth.

*Sigh*

"Anbu," The elderly leader called, making Kakashi's eyes bulge in fear of what the elderly man's next words might be while he visibly gulped, as four animal masked Ninja appeared in the corners of the room.

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the four masked Ninja, that made up Sarutobi's personal guard, said as they made themselves known.

" _Take_ Uchiha-san and Haruno-san to Ibiki, do not give them a choice, I want to know _exactly_ why this happened in the first place. Oh, and cat, feel free to simply tell Anko I say: _enjoy your fun if needed_. However, make it clear to her, with Ibiki percent, that they are to work their way up to the more… damaging methods. Best not to prevent the Uchiha from being able to revive his clan, for now anyway, as with any luck this will knock him down the few hundred pegs or so that he needs to be. With the added benefit of possibly learning what traitorous acts Haruno's mother may have let slip to her daughter." Hiruzen said as he dropped his KI while addressing the cat masked ANBU, unknowing of how her face paled upon hearing his message for Anko, only to bring it back down on Kakashi no sooner than he had fished giving his orders.

' _Well, Anko's going to be happy for a few weeks, provided they even last that long enough to state her,'_ Cat thought with a shiver before leaving to carry out her orders with her team. Already knowing the woman in question was guaranteed to implement the methods in such a way that T&I would _have_ to break out the more damaging methods just for the pure joy of implementing them now that she had the green light to use them.

" _I want answers Kakashi_ ," The Third Hokage demanded as his ANBU left to carry out their orders.

"First of all, I wasn't done with my report," Kakashi said as he pulled out his little orange book and started to read. In turn, shocking Hiruzen as whatever Kakashi had left to say, he was confident enough that it would get the older man off his back enough to risk pulling out his most prized possession.

* * *

Looking at his subordinate, Sarutobi had a few thoughts running through his head as he remained sitting back in his chair, both arms on the armrests and his mouth slightly ajar with a look of disbelief in his eyes. The first thought Sarutobi had was that Kakashi had finally caved to his problems and lost his ever-loving mind. The second thought was that Naruto's antics had to have evolved in some way, within the _one-week_ time frame since he had last seen him and that they had thrown the Jōnin headlong into the abyss of insanity. Of which, that possibility wouldn't have surprised in the least if it turned out to be true as the older man had to claw his own way safely back from hanging off the edge of insanity after dealing with the fallout of Naruto's more… mind-boggling pranks. The third thought left Sarutobi considering if Kakashi had never really been sane in the first place. Then, the final option, and given that they were talking about _Naruto_ it could be true given the boy's tendency for pulling off the impossible, though some small part of Sarutobi couldn't believe he was actually entertaining such a notion, was that Kakashi was being serious and truthful while still being mentally sound.

"Please tell me that this is all some sort of elaborate prank that Naruto _somehow_ talked… you all… into working with him on," Sarutobi asked, as he started rubbing his temples.

"If you want, you could send a few shinobi to the Land of Waves to verify my report. I am sure whoever you send will find more than enough proof for verification." Kakashi nonchalantly mused out as he turned the page in his book, only to let out a momentarily perverted chuckle.

*sigh*

"That might just be for the best, and I'll have them track down Naruto while they are at it to hopefully reinforce, or even rebuild, his faith in and loyalty to the village." Sarutobi mused aloud before turning his attention to Kakashi once more. "I want you to find Kurenai, Yūgao, Guy, and Asuma, tell them I wish to speak with them in the Council Chambers. Then, go to the clan heads and inform them I want them present for a mission briefing. After that, report to the Council Chambers for the mission briefing, as for the foreseeable future what remains of your team is disbanded."

Having been given his orders, Kakashi was about to leave when the Third Hokage spoke again.

"Oh, and Kakashi, if everyone I ordered you to get for me isn't in the Council chambers in the next thirty minutes, you included, I will have all of your precious books, broken apart and burned, one page at a time, before your very eyes," Sarutobi added with a sadistic look in his eyes, making Kakashi's visible eye bulge. "Times ticking Kakashi,"

Seeing that Sarutobi was serious, Kakashi nearly ripped off his headband and opened his Sharingan eye as he raced out of the Hokage tower via Shunshin.

Kakashi had even executed the Shushin so quickly that Sarutobi momentarily thought he had just watched the Copy nin use the jutsu that had gotten his teacher the moniker of The Yellow Flash of Konoha.

' _Hehe, that ought to keep him from being late. Now, where was I, oh yes, here we are… oh, Pakura you naughty girl,_ ' Sarutobi thought as he pulled out a book, that was an identical copy to the one Kakashi was reading from its hiding spot in his desk and began to read again while letting out a perverted chuckle.

 **Asgard**

Eir, the head medic and personal physician for the royal family, who had Thor moved to her office so she could keep an eye on him as she worked, was taking a break to check the vials of the Asgardian Prince when he suddenly shot up while gasping for air.

The medic tried to calm the heir to the throne but found herself shoved out of the way as he stumbled out of bed and over to her personal laboratory, that was connected to her office, ripping off the cords and IV tube from his arms and head when they got in his way.

Seeing this normally would have driven Eir into a fury, However, upon seeing the desperate look in Thor's eyes, Eir stayed her hand and held her fury in favor of watching the work of the Prince. Only to be stunned when he moved as though he knew exactly what he was doing. From him pulling up the composition of the toxin in his boy, something that Eir had been trying to find a solution to, to him grabbing different chemicals and mixing them together. The entire thing had left her baffled beyond her years as, as far as she knew, Thor didn't have a day of medical training in his life. She would know as that was something she would have handled personally.

Though the instant that the future leader of Asgard finished his mixture, he downing the entire concoction. Yet, no sooner had Thor done so, then he dropped to the ground, back against the wall panting.

"My lord," Eir exclaimed as she rushed to Thor's side. "What did you just take?"

"The antidote, or as close to the equivalent as I could get, I was dosed with one of the Academy level poisons. It's a nerve toxin that targets the nerves controlling your throat muscles, causing asphyxiation, and is among one of the first things taught to the Academy students to counter. As it's designed to get students used to what being poisoned, and choked, feels like. That way, they stand a higher chance of surviving if poisoned with something else. However, if left untreated, it can and will kill." Thor rasped out with labored breath as he thanked his lucky stars that he had a slight immunity built up to the poison, thanks to his own time in the academy. Thus, enabling his system to fight back enough for him to wake up, after being exposed to such a heavy dose, and treat himself after recognizing the feeling of the poison in his system.

Knowing that she couldn't just leave Thor where he was, Eir helped Thor get back to his bed and reattached the IV. Eir then left the room, while a few minutes later Thor's mother, Frigga, walked into the room.

"How do you feel," Frigga asked with the loving tone of a mother.

"I've been better, tell me, Mother, how is the removal of the Bifrost's safeguards going?" Thor relayed to his mother as she took a set next to his bed and took one of his hands in hers.

"We no longer need to remove them, whatever those two girls did, it caused the safeguards that kept the Bifrost from reaching the Elemental Nations to fry themselves. I was actually preparing to leave when I was told you had awoken. Naruto will be safe from harm and where he belongs soon, among his family that loves and cares for him." Frigga said as she squeezed her son's hands, knowing the anesthetic that Eir had stealthily administered was starting to kick in due to Thor's half-lidded eyes.

"Mother, you… must… n't…" Thor attempted to inform his mother only for him to slip off into the land of dreams.

"Not to worry, my son," Frigga said as she placed a kiss on Thor's forehead. "When you wake you'll have your son with you as he always should have been." ' _And if even a fraction of what Heimdall has told me of his treatment proves true, those ingrates_ will _feel the full wrath of Asgard for daring to hurt a member of_ my _family.'_

 **With Naruto**

Sitting in a meditative state, as he levitated over the empty area of his cabin. A fact that he could even do in the first place thanks to the ship being extremely large, causing it to have multiple cabins. So, with him using clones as the crew, Amber, Tazuna, and himself were all able to have the three largest cabins to themselves.

"...y… d, m… or, my L… rd, my Lord," Naruto heard as his attention was pulled back to reality by the voice of Amber.

"Hum, sorry, guess I shouldn't meditate that deep when were using my clones as a crew, just give me a second and I'll replace the ones that popped," Naruto stated as he moved his hands to make the seal needed for making clones, not even taking note that he could still feel all of the previous batch of clones he had made working throughout the ship.

However, Naruto was kept from doing so when a hand was placed on top of his.

"My Lord, what's wrong," Amber asked, concern pouring from her words.

"Nothing's wrong," Naruto answered before he uncrossed and straightened his legs so that he was barely levitating off the floor before he stopped altogether and started to walk to the door of the cabin.

"Really, running away, I wasn't aware that my Lord was so cowardly that he would rather run when faced with adversity rather than stand and fight. Do you plan to do the same when the people of the Land of Waves face peril?" Amber claimed in a condescending tone.

This, in turn, caused Naruto to whirl around to see that she had taken a seat on his couch, with her legs crossed, both hands on her knee; one on top of the other and a stern expression.

"I don't break my word," Naruto growled out as he began to leak his godly aura, which made the ship groan as the sea outside started to turn turbulent with dark thunderheads forming out of thin air as his eyes glowed, conveying the raw and unchecked power that was just barely being kept from causing their appearance to shift.

"Really, _could have fooled me_." Amber challenged while her eyes narrowed into a glare, making the young god growl again, though this time it was far deeper and far more of his aura started to leak from his body while his eyes flickered between an active and inactive state for his Kekkei Genkai.

Causing the rapidly increasing clouds and turbulent currents to start to swirl.

"As the Naruto, _I know_ , doesn't run from his problems, nor does he _lie_ to those that have _proven_ they care about him and that nothing about him could ever change that. Yet I don't see _that_ _Naruto_ in front of me right now, no, right now I see an upset, _mortal_ , throwing a fit and wanting to have everything handed to them without doing _any_ sort of work for it. Is that who you are, a _pathetic_ _mortal_ who breaks their word, who cast away others as soon as they see no more use for them, who throws a fit when life gets hard." Amber furiously demanded as she stood up while her own aura began to radiate around her form. "Or are You Naruto Otsutsuki, Son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the god of Chaos and Justice! Well, I'm waiting!"

"I am Naruto Otsutsuki, Son of Kaguya Otsutsuki, the god of Chaos and Justice, and you know that," Naruto snapped with his eyes finally shifting fully into an active state, showing that he only just had access to his Kekkei Genkai.

" _Then act like it,_ my Lord, tell me what's wrong," Amber raged only for her fury to have instantly been replaced with a tender expression and a tone of kindness as she sat back down while patting the spot beside her.

Sighing in resignation, Naruto rained in his power and forcibly shut down his Kekkei Genkai before he walked over to the couch and sat down.

"How am I supposed to protect the people of The Land of Waves when I can't even protect myself. Ever since I had my divinity restored, I haven't been able to do anything like I used to. Hell, I can't even go _one_ training session without collapsing. That _never_ happened when I was a mortal." Naruto vented as he clenched his fist in self-loathing.

"Is that what has you upset, Naruto-sama, you must understand that even among divine beings, you are a unique existence. You are the offspring of two gods from completely different pantheons. Never has there been an existence such as yours, as such, you have some rather unique circumstances. Some good, some bad. Where most divine beings have to follow _all_ of the ancient laws of their perspective pantheon, you don't. Instead, you follow a mix between the ancient laws of both your parent's pantheons. The regeneration of your powers being only one example." Amber explained, hoping to ease Naruto's frustration with himself.

"What do you mean, what rules are you talking about."

"Even divine beings have rules they must follow, those rules are the ancient laws. Which, are tied to the very fabric of existence, as well as the very essence of every divine being, so they are truly unbreakable. Though that is not to say that a divine being can't break the societal rules that are added upon the ancient laws to give order to divine society, as the ancient laws are nothing more than factors that define _how_ a divine being's powers work. Yours, for example, follow the ancient laws that the divine beings of the elemental nations are tied to. Specifically, the restoration of your form, and your power by extension, follow the ancient laws governing the reformation of a divine after they have "died", which normally takes centuries to happen. However, given that you are the child of a Mortal god and an Immortal goddess, getting your divine form and power sealed away is like a death for you. So now that you have been unsealed, your body is still shifting to how it should be, as is your power. Granted, getting unsealed shifted you physically back to being a god, but your power is taking longer to be fully restored, just like it would if your body had to be reformed. As such, you still hold mortal power within you, and that power is keeping a small part of you as a mortal. Which, is causing you to draw on your mortal power to make up for the difference in where you divine power should be, and while Uzumakis do have incredibly dense chakra as well as extremely large Chakra Reserves, mortal chakra still pales in comparison to divine power. Thus, you're fainting when you run out of mortal chakra to use." Amber explained to the young god.

"How much longer before my power is back to where it needs to be?" Naruto questioned his servant.

"At your current rate of regeneration and age, it should only take you about a week. Though, I take it that your impatience stems from your mother informing you that you currently would only be able to hold your own against a Jōnin for a little bit, right?"

"Odds are, that when the Land of Waves faces danger, it will be against someone of Jōnin level, be it because of the Jōnin themselves or because of how they have used those following them. Even a Genin can kill a Kage, and according to mom, even a mortal can kill a god. So, I need to be able to do better than simply hold my own."

"My Lord, Lady Kaguya has been sealed away for a long time. Also, when she was known as Kushina, she was a Jinchuriki, who is someone that most other humans only view and use as a weapon of war for the village. So the only opponents she would have faced, and the people she would have viewed fight were people that were too strong for anyone else of her rank and those who could actually make those, that the other mortals view as legends, actually put a bit of effort into the fight. By today's standard, you could easily hold your own, and possibly even go toe to toe with Kage Level opponents. A fact that will only become harder to ignore for the mortals before it becomes completely irrelevant to you," Amber informed her dynast, succeeding in her goal of putting the platinum blond at ease.

Sadly, that ease would not last long.

"AAAAAAAAAAHH!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly hunched forward and gripped his head.

"My Lord, what's wrong," Amber instantly asked as she rested her hands on his upper back and bicep while pulsing her power through in an attempt to help alleviate him of whatever was ailing him so suddenly.

"TOO MANY VOICES," Naruto exclaimed, unable to hear what the Kitsune woman had just asked of him but knowing she was trying to help him when he felt her gently brace him and pulsing her power through him. "IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE IS SPLITTING MY HEAD WITH AND AXE!"

Upon hearing her charge's word, Amber's eyes drastically widened. Had Naruto truly already become powerful enough to hear the thoughts of mortals?

' _No, he is still far too inexperienced with his powers and abilities, I've also made sure we only work on the_ combat _applications for his powers until we are in a more secluded area. So there is no way that he couldn't be doing that, especially when we are out at sea. If we were around an area with a lot of Mortals then he might be able to but right now there is simply no way he could be doing that without meaning to._ ' Amber pieced out as her mind started racing through possibilities at a rate that would have even would have made the laziest of Nara seeth in envy. ' _He couldn't be hearing prayers yet, even if the mortals in The Land of Waves have accepted Naruto-sama for what he truly is and rever him for saving them they would still need a shri…_ '

Pausing in mid-thought, Amber's eyes bulged as realization dawned on her. Mortals didn't need a shrine to send their prayers to Naruto, all they needed was a symbol that was linked to him. Something she had seen while they headed to the docks, by cutting through the market, to leave the Land of Waves. As there was a small, rundown looking stall that was selling small keychain replicas of Naruto's weapon. The stall was even run by a resident, that a few days prior, had asked Naruto to let him look over his weapon when it took on the appearance of a double-headed voulge that was its true form, rather than the daishō it turned into without his power running through it.

Having come to her answer, Amber was quick to use her connection to Naruto as her dynast to intercept the incoming flow of prayers, of which she quickly noticed were all regarding relatively minor matters. Such as anything from them having a day of good weather to them simply being able to take notice of something that would have proved to be a minor annoyance if they hadn't. This caused her expression to be warped with a frown, as while such prayers were only a minor problem now, they could prove to become a much bigger problem so it needs to be stopped sooner rather than later. Not all of the gods watching and maintaining the natural forces of the Elemental Nations would take kindly to mortals giving credit to Naruto for something that fell within the control of _their_ domains rather than his.

"Um, Amber, what's with that look," Naruto nervously asked.

"Oh, I just realized a rather important fact, you have yet to gain your sacred animal. It is an absolute must-have for a god and given your current power, you're more than ready. This will also give you the challenge that you have been subconsciously wanting to prove not only your departure from the limits of mortality to yourself but will also give you a glimpse at what you are truly capable of now. Though once you go, you _won't_ be able to come back on your own, only when you have bonded with your sacred animal will you be able to open the way back." Amber said before she got up and grabbed Naruto's swords and handed them to him. "You're going to need your divine weapon, and whatever you do, _don't_ use it in it's sealed form while you're there, _ever_. Doing so will only bring about your fading," Amber stated as she quickly played off her annoyance for morals seemingly inability to _not_ cause problems while ending with a tone of concern.

"But what about the ship," Naruto asked, trying to find some way to put this off as he just couldn't shake the feeling that he was _not_ going to like the process for getting his sacred animal.

"It will be fine, I can easily man the ship just as well as you can my Lord, and voyages are almost guaranteed to be nothing more than a very boring trip. Besides, getting your sacred animal is not only a right of passage for the gods of the Elemental Nations, of which you are at the age for, you will also come back better than you were when you left. By the time this is all over, you will have a far better understanding of your domains, how you weld them will also become much clearer to you, and above all else, you will have a far better grasp of what it means to be a god. Now, unlock the link between your power and your weapon." Amber insisted, showing Naruto he wasn't winning this argument.

Doing as he was told, Naruto watched as his daishō turned back into his double-headed voulge.

"Good, now close your eyes and follow what I tell you. In front of you is something dividing the planes of existence, be that a wall, door, or anything else, choose what is easiest for you to picture and what makes the most sense to you. Now, what are you picturing," Amber carefully guided Naruto, as if she didn't do this right Naruto would end up unleashing a devastating amount of his power onto the world. Saying that the ship would be molecularly deconstructed would only be scratching the surface of what could happen, and that was the best-case scenario.

"There's a wall, it's… clear, almost like it isn't even there. It's almost like the wall is made out of heat waves you see with a mirage." Naruto questionably informed Amber, unsure if he was being clear enough or was doing it right.

"Perfect, you're doing excellent my Lord, just keep that image in your mind while we continue. All you have to do is pour your power into one of the blades of your weapon. Then, using the end you're pouring your power into, cut through those heat waves but don't cut the mirage itself." Amber said with excitement in her voice.

Following the given instructions, Naruto was surprised to suddenly be pushed forward when he had. Quickly opening his eyes, Naruto was met with the sight of nothing but jungle all around him, and from the looks of the trees, it was a far older forest than what could be found… well anywhere in the Elemental Nations. Spinning around to shout at Amber, Naruto was only met with the sight of more jungle. It was a sight that left Naruto with only one word in mind.

* * *

No sooner had Amber pushed Naruto through the rift between realities that he had opened, then she instantly flared her inborn power as a Yokai. Once more causing a circular glyph, made out of seemingly indecipherable markings, to appear on the floor and illuminated the entire room. Then, just as it had been at Tazuna's house, a mass of light slowly emerging from the glowing circle of markings, however, the mass of light started to rise out of the glyph, it was quickly followed by two other masses of light that stood on either side of the first while being slightly behind it as well. When the markings vanished, and the light faded, three foxes could be seen standing apart from one another in such a way that they looked to be standing on the points of a triangle.

The front-most fox was about the size of a Saint Bernard, possessed five tails, golden-colored eyes that seemed to glow in the low light of the room, and had a black coat with white highlights running throughout it. This was Stormshadow, a Five-Tailed, warrior class Kitsune.

On Stormshadow's right, was another Kitsune of the same size, and had equal numbers of tails. Yet, its coat was the opposite of Stormshadow's as the bais coloring was a pure white with pitch-black highlights here and there. This was Blizzard, who, and like Stormshadow, was a warrior class.

On Stormshadow's left, was a two-tailed Kitsune that was slightly larger than your average fox. Its coat consists of a light gray with white wisp-like markings every now and then. This was Phantommist, a two-tailed, infiltration class.

"It is good to see you again, Empress, what might you need of us this time," the leading fox asked in a deep, slightly booming, voice.

"I feel the same, Stormshadow, however, we have not the time for pleasantries, I need you, Blizzard, and Phantommist to follow Naruto-sama. He is currently in the midst of obtaining his sacred animal. Either one of you is to protect Phantommist at all times while the other hunts, make sure to rotate roles. As for Phantommist, you are to record Naruto-sama so that his trials might be shared with the other deities. Oh, and no illusions, they are one of Naruto-sama's subdomains so he will know you're there if you use them." Amber ordered, with the three Kitsune jumping through the still open rift.

"Please tell me you didn't just send that blond gaki where I think you did?" A male voice asked, making Amber whirl around to surprisingly see Tazuna with a disapproving glare as it looked as though it were trying to hide the rage deep within his eyes.

Yet what stunned Amber the most was Tazuna's aura, as it was an aura that _no_ human had _any_ business emitting. It was only the fact that Amber did know that it was Tazuna, despite everything that told her it shouldn't be, that kept her from attacking him.

 **Back with the Sisters**

As the two girls made their way through dense forest, they were soon hiding behind trees as a group of men, who looked to be construction workers, led by a dark-haired woman in a business suit, walked into the clearing just ahead of them.

"You sure this is where Naruto-sama trained at, Tsunami," One of the men asked.

"I'm quite sure, I even had Naruto-sama show me before he left. After all, it is sacred ground now, and he did seem to enjoy his time out here. So, it wouldn't do, to just let anyone use this land, and what better way to show our thanks to the god of our land than to build his shrine just before this spot?" Tsunami answered the construction worker.

"You heard her men, the back of the shrine needs to be five yards from this edge of the clearing, so start marking the trees to clear a space for the shrine as well as the trees that need to be removed to make a pathway to the shrine in both front and back, _and be careful about it_. We are using the trees we mark for removal to build the shrine after all, and this is sacred land as it belongs to Naruto-sama." The head construction worker bellowed at his workers as they hurried off, with a fire in their eyes, to start their work as the sooner the Shrine was built, the sooner they could properly pay their respects to the one who protected their land. As right now, their only option was to do so at one of the statues that were added onto either side of the Great Naruto Bridge.

"Excuse me," a feminine voice called, causing all present to turn their attention to the direction it had come from, only to be greeted by the sight of two girls that were clearly related but also had a clear difference in age.

Both of the girls were wearing Kosodes and long Hakamas that had Obis that were matching in color to their Hakamas. However, where the clearly older of the two had on a dark purple Kosode with a white Hakama and Obi, the younger of the two had on a White Kosode with a dark blue/ gray Hakama and Obi. Additionally, both were wearing white Tabi, a pair of tan Waraji.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Naruto Uzumaki would you, he's blond, has naturally spiky hair, three whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and blue eyes that shine like the ocean." The elder of the two asked before going into a description of who she assumed the others had been talking about, to ensure that they were talking about the same person. Though as she did so, she seemed to lose focus on the people before her as she gained a far off look in her eyes and a very faint blush, with the indicator that she had gotten lost in her thoughts being her slightly biting her bottom lip.

"Nee-chan, you're doing it again," The younger of the two deadpanned as she poked her sister's side, effectively snapping the lighter haired girl from her trance as her blush became far more noticeable.

"You wouldn't happen to be Maya Natsume and Aya Natsume, would you," Tsunami asked as a puff of white smoke exploded out of the elder girl's sleeve, only to reveal that she was holding an unsheathed Long Nodachi style sword with a long enough handed that it could easily be held in two hands.

"And if we are," the elder of the two girls gritted out, not liking that she may have to fight when they had only just gotten back to their homeworld.

"Well, seeing you with that blade confirms it, Maya-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you." Tsunami said in a soothing and reverent tone as she bowed in a show of respect, "Though you have nothing to fear from us, we are loyal followers of Naruto-sama, even if he only recently reawoke his divinity, and would never even think of harming one hair on the head of anyone he held dear. Let alone the one he loves and is to marry. My name is Tsunami, and I am the leader of this land, so if you would be so kind as to follow me back to my home, I will gladly explain everything to you, Maya-sama, Aya-sama,"

* * *

"Please excuse the mess, I've been busy sence Naruto-sama freed us from Gato and haven't had a chance to tidy up." Tsunami said as she came out of the kitchen with a tray that had three glasses of tea, as she quickly cleared away enough of the near hurricane of papers to set down the glasses.

Gone was the woman's business suit, in its place she was wearing a short-sleeved pink shirt, with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in color. Although she had forgotten the business suit, she was still wearing a long blue skirt.

"Okaa-san, is it true, did Naruto-nii's wife show up." A voice yelled out as the sound of running could be heard throughout the home, only for a young boy to be revealed when he came into the living room.

The boy had spiky black hair and dark-colored eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped bucket hat.

"Inari, what have I told you about calling Naruto-sama that." Tsunami scolded the young boy.

"But Naruto-nii said I could," Inari countered, causing his mother to scowl slightly.

"That doesn't mean you should in front of those who don't know, what if Maya-sama or Aya-sama took offense to you addressing Naruto-sama so casually," Tsunami further reprimanded as Inari's eyes went wide at the thought, seeing as his mother had just indirectly answered his question.

Yet before anything else could be said, the sound of giggling could be heard. Causing the mother and son duo to look at their guest to see the younger of the two trying to contain her laughter whereas the older of the two simply had a smile on her face.

"That does sound like something Ruto-kun would do, he always had rebelled against formality unless he really hated someone, though I think proper introductions are in order. I am Maya Natsume, future wife of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, who is the son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." The older of the two, who was now known to be Maya, said as she did a slight bow.

"I am Aya Natsume, future sister-in-law of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, and future wife of Souichiro Nagi." The younger of the two said with a smile on her face and a joyful tone.

"Just how young were you both when you became engaged," Tsunami couldn't help but ask, as the way that the two girls had said that they were to be married was like they had been engaged for years.

"Ruto-kun and I were engaged when we were three, due to a law of my family's clan," Maya answered simply, but had a rather strong blush at the memory of just _how_ that law had come to bind her future with her love's future.

Sure, at the time she was furious about the fact that she wouldn't get to choose her own husband anymore. However, now, she wouldn't change things no matter what, as to change them would risk her never getting engaged to Naruto and she wouldn't take that chance. Especially when she had heard and saw that the Heiress of the Hyūga Clan had developed a fondness for _her_ Naruto.

"Souichiro-sama and I have been engaged since we were five, under the same clan law," Aya answered simply and firmly.

Though she had conveniently left out that she had "coincidentally" met the conditions for the law when she had "unknowingly" gone for a swim in the river that ran through the area her own love liked to privately train in, while she had "accidentally" forgotten her swimwear at home. Which, all "conveniently" happened after her Dragon Eye awoke for the first time when she had first met her love. Leading her to consult a certain Hyūga on how to stalk someone, thus giving way to the fruition of her devious plan. When Maya had found out what she had done, the elder girl put Naruto through a training session from hell to punish him for corrupting her sister's formerly innocent mind into that of a cunning trickster. Maya was made all the madder when all Naruto did was laugh during his entire punishment and high fived the younger girl for the success of her first scheme. As such, it would go down in history as a day that Maya would forever rue due to that instance being far from the last time her sister showcased her manipulative ways that were all aided by her Dragon Eye.

"Well, I think it's about time I start explaining," Tsunami started after she recovered from her shock that both girls had been engaged at such young ages, then again they did come from a Ninja clan and village so Tsunami figured it was a result of the fact that most ninjas didn't live long lives. So ninja parents probably made engagements at such young ages to help get their children into the mindsets needed for when they came to the needed age for the marriage to be carried out.

* * *

Looking out at the back porch, Aya was beginning to grow worried about her sister. After they had been told of the events that transpired from the start of Team Seven's mission to its end, as well as all of the information that Naruto had secretly given Tsunami, Maya had simply walked outside. She didn't say a word, her head had been slightly tilted down, causing her bangs to overshadow her eyes, and once she was outside she wrapped herself in a seemingly self hug when she crossed her arms under her chest as a slight breeze pulled at her hair. However, that had all happened several hours ago, and Maya hadn't said a word, even when Aya herself walked outside to check on her sister, or moved sense aside for one instance. As an hour ago, her sister had disappeared for half an hour, only to show back up with a bag that was currently at the elder girl's feet, and simply returned to her position out on the back porch. All the while, hardly looking like the strong and confident person that she had come to know her sister to be, in fact, in Aya's eyes, Maya now looked to be nothing more than a weak and frightened child that would shatter like glass under the slightest disturbance.

The last time that her sister had gotten like this, the All-Father had just ruined all of the work they had made towards getting home after they had pleaded with him to send them back. It was only shortly after that, that one of Fandral's relatives, that was the same age as Maya, had attempted one of their more persistent attempts at getting a date. Needless to say, Maya nearly instantly lost what fragile patients she normally had for such things and made quick, and vicious, work of obliterating any future, as a Warrior of Asgard or fatherhood, that the boy may have had. Which was what had earned her the moniker of Asgard's Jotunheim Valkyrie. Then, when the All-Father sent her into battle, thinking the injuries she would gain would serve to be punishment enough, she gained the additional moniker of the Mistress of Death after coming back without so much as a scratch.

Needless to say, her second moniker, along with the tales that the other warriors told of how she fought in the battles, only added to the fear that the boys her age felt when she approached, all while infuriating the older students that were allowed to join the more miner battles to gain experience. As a result, Maya soon found herself avoided by all among her own age group and targeted by the older warriors-in-training. Of course, that only served to cement her monikers when she began effortlessly thwarting the attacks from the older warriors-in-training, having a pranking loving Fiancé had its perks, though what had started off as pranks and vindictive jokes was quickly escalated when Maya retaliated via beatings. That often ended in the prospective warrior's future as a warrior being ended before it had begun. It had even gotten to a point that Female warriors, under the orders of the All-Father, would continually pull Maya from her lessons to aid them in battle, join the revealing of the victories of a battle she hadn't even been a part of, or to simply join them in training.

All of which, only served to further instill the fear that the other realms had of the Elemental Nations. Especially when word of Maya's reputation in Asgard somehow got out and added yet more fuel to the flames of fear. Which the survivors of the battle would fan when telling of the savagery she had shown. Of course, it never helped that the All-Father seemed to only send her out to battle on the days that her temper was already running high.

However, Aya was pulled from her worry when a pillar of rainbow light slammed down a few yards from Maya. Seeing the light, Aya rushed out to aid her sister in what was sure to be an impending fight, unsealing her own sword as she did so. Yet, when the light faded, the younger of the two felt her heart drop into her stomach with any hope she had of their victory being instantly crushed. Though when Maya saw who had come, she gritted her teeth in rage.

' _Is Odin really that determined to keep up in a cage that he would send_ her _to force us back?_ ' Maya thought as her grip tightened on her sword, causing the handle to creek due to the pressure being applied thanks to Maya's anger rocketing to new, uncharted, heights.

They had gotten lucky with the gas attack, they both knew that. It was honestly shocking that it worked as well as it did, especially with so many legendary warriors inside the Bifrost at once. Maya supposed that Loki's teachings had been more effective than she thought. That or Naruto had rubbed off on her far more than she had realized. Especially with his love for pulling off mind-boggling pranks that required months of planning. Just as their escape had.

"Hello girls, I'm g…" The woman began, only to have to leap back to avoid a slash at her head.

"Leave, and tell that senile, egotistical, and self-absorbed king that we're _not_ coming back. We could care less about what you claim our heritage is, the Elemental Nations is our home, not Asgard!" Maya yelled, her tone filled to the brim with fury.

Seeing that both were currently too high strung to even willingly think of listening to her, or anyone else from Asgard, the woman quickly came up with a plan to force the girls' hands. Though why she had failed to realize she wouldn't be able to simply talk things out from the get-go honestly eluded her. As quite frankly, between the girls' history of wanting to return to the Elemental Nation, and them being the daughters of one of the strongest Valkyries to ever live, she really should have seen this coming.

Rushing past Maya, the woman slammed her hand into Aya's gut, winding the younger sister, only for her to have her hands held behind her back and to get plastered against the woman's form with a sword to her throat.

"I'm not here for you girls, even if it would make Odin, myself, and your grandfather happy to have you both there. As unlike Odin, who is blinded by his want to reform the Valkyries, both your grandfather and I can clearly see how deeply you desire not to be in Asgard. We can also see just how dangerous it would be to have you both there against your will. Just as it was with your mother after losing so many of her sisters in arms, including that of your grandmother" The woman told the two girls with a kind tone. "That last bit being especially true given your exemplary use of seals to not only incapacitate _four_ of Asgard's finest warriors but to also bypass all of the safeguards you needed to for Bifrost to safely send you here."

Hearing the woman's ending remark, Maya's eyes went wide.

' _How did she know about the seals, sure she should know of the ones I placed to override the safeguards given Heimdall would have seen them when he tried to stop the Bifrost, but she shouldn't even know about the storage seals when we had built timed triggers into and placed on the save guards before they were installed._ ' Maya thought to herself with panic, though her mind quickly put that on the back burner for now in favor of trying to figure out some way to free her sister.

"Now, are we going to talk or do I have to keep threatening your sister's life to get you to even listen to a word I have to say?" The queen of Asgard asked Maya who grit her teeth at their situation.

* * *

 **Ok, I know, I know, long absence and now a massive cliff hanger, sorry, I just couldn't resist and it will make the next chapter all the better. Also, hold on to your seats, next chapter is going to be one hell of an action-packed ride, I hope you'll enjoy.**


End file.
